Traicionada
by prisjsr
Summary: Ella fue traicionada por las personas que mas amaba y ahora esta de regreso para demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban, pero aun tenia que guardarse unos cuantos secretos antes de poder confiar en alguien…y sobre todo en él
1. Prologo

Aeropuerto de la ciudad de México

Terminal 2

Llegadas internacionales

17 de febrero de 2012

21:35

Aeroméxico anuncia la llegada de su vuelo AMX812 procedente de Madrid, España

Nadie iba a estar ahí, nadie se alegraría de su regreso, unos ojos color chocolate escondidos detrás de unos lentes de sol, esperaban paciente para que le entregaran su pasaporte y así poder ingresar al país…

Pero no cualquier país… el país que la vio nacer, crecer, soñar, perder, y del cual se alejó para olvidar y perdonar.

**_hey! hola chicas esta es mi primer historia y sale completamente de mi cabeza así que este es mi pequeño bebe! :D bueno espero actualizar cada semana con forme ustedes manden Reviews y como le vaya a esta historia… saludos desde México_**


	2. 1,1 ¡¿LLEGAMOS! Bienvenida a la realidad

_**"Al fin y al cabo el reencuentro no puede aplazarse demasiado." Arthur Schnitzler**_

Marie cruzo por fin la aduana con prisa, el tempo estaba contado, su futuro dependía de su estadía, el chofer que había contratado le tendió la mano para agarrar las maletas.

-Señora De Alarcón es un placer conocerla, soy Mike su chofer-

Al fin estaba hay donde juro que jamas regresaría… Hace mucho no había puesto un pie en ese lugar y le pareció como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, pero cuando el chofer comenzó a conducir la anticipación la comenzó a invadir. Regresaría por fin después de tantos años al lugar donde comenzó la tragedia… su tragedia.

Sonrió al paisaje que veía, su país, respiro hondo, y una solitaria lagrima resbalo de sus ojos, se la seco con el dorso de la mano y recordó que llevaba consigo un valioso tesoro y por el seria capaz de cualquier cosa, he incluso resistiría cualquier cosa. Mientras era conducida a su destino, trató de relajarse, pero era un intento inútil, y aun mas cuando estaban dando la ultima vuelta en aquella ya reconocida calle, por fin llegaron.

En cuanto el portero la vio, la reconoció y corrió a ayudarla con las maletas, le dio la bienvenida, y sonrió con una infinita ternura.

-aquí vamos… se fuerte- se dijo mientras el elevador marcaba los pisos que iba dejando abajo hasta que llego al la llave en la cerradura

-Bien creo que llegamos- sonrió con desdén al apartamento.

Ella sabia que Renata mantenía limpio el departamento, desde que Marie había dejado el país dejando a Renata al mando de la casa, cuando al fin decidió regresar decidió darle una sorpresa pero eso tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

Prendio su computadora y un correo de Renata la sorprendió…

Sra. Maríe:

Disculpe la molestia, pero quería informarle que, no podré asistir unas semanas a su casa, debido a una emergencia familiar, pero en cuanto pueda me reintegrare a mis labores.

P.D. No se preocupe cuando regrese terminare con todo lo que me pidió

Atte. Renata V.

Genial un problema más pensó ella, escribió su correo y cerro la computadora, el sueño comenzaba a invadirla sabiendo cuanto había perdido en una batalla, llevo una de sus maletas al dormitorio principal, cuando prendió la luz se sorprendió, aun que habían pasado mas de 3 años, aquel dormitorio seguía igual a como lo había dejado, llego hasta el cuarto de baño contiguo a la habitación. Cuando salió del baño y regreso a la recamara unas imágenes llegaron a su mente, se acercó poco a poco a la cama y se dio cuenta de una horrible verdad.

Busco entre las sabanas, y ahí en el borde estaban las iniciales _**I y E**_ una lagrima cayo de sus ojos… eran exactamente las mismas, las mismas que eligió con amor y devoción, que pensó que iban a cubrir a dos amantes, a "su esposo" y a ella, y si… por unos días llegaron a estorbar entre los dos amantes pero también fueron testigos del mayor dolor que le ha causado la vida.

-como sabes querida esta será tu vida durante unos meses y ya no hay marcha atrás- miro aquellas sabanas, con infinita ternura las quito, prefería dormir en el suelo antes de volver a dormir en esas sabanas, fue al armario y busco unas limpias.

Su sorpresa aumento cuando vio el armario, entendió que Renata no se atrevió nunca a tirar nada, ahí vio sabanas, toallas y cobertores, todos aquellos que compro con…

-será mejor apurarme por que en verdad necesito dormir - se reprendió, agarro unas sabanas limpias y regreso al dormitorio, las coloco y durmió, tenía que aprovechar esos días cuando aun podía dormir.

Al día siguiente se levanto y llamo aun restaurante que sabia estaba abierto desde temprano, tenia hambre y no podía arriesgarse que la vieran salir no aun no, y por desgracia Renata no estaba… dios como iba a extrañar a esa mujer, aun que no la conoció nunca en persona, los mails que compartieron y el estado de su departamento dejaban claro que era una mujer impecable y a decir verdad se sentía sola y quería un poco de compañía.

Desayunó como si no hubiera comido en años, no había disfrutado de una comida así en mucho tiempo, mientras desayunaba repaso una lista de lo que tendría que comprar para su estancia "indefinida".

También tenía que preparar el cuarto adyacente a la recamara principal, le alegraba que pronto pudiera tener a su lado a…

Durante unos días se dedico a limpiar y acomodar el departamento, pero sabía que pronto tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara con la realidad.

Los días pasaron y aun no se atrevía a salir del departamento, cuando por fin el gran día había llegado todo estaba listo se vistió con un vestido blanco estilo griego, se maquillo, llamo al chofer, subió al coche, dio la dirección, y sintió una opresión en la boca del estomago, sabía que era una tonta, que debía dar marcha atrás, pero no pudo, cuando por fin llegaron, inmediatamente sintió las mariposas que iban acompañadas con un nombre…

-Edward…- murmuro a la vez que veía un hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la iglesia, vestido con un esmoquin negro, saludaba amistosamente a todos aquellos que entraron a aquel recinto sagrado.

Aquí comenzaba su venganza

**_Hola chicas me da mucho gusto que les guste la historia gracias por sus reviws y sus favoritos, algunas me preguntaron que cada cuando iba a actualizar, pues la verdad no sabría decirles pero que les parece que ustedes propongan los días y ya veremos cual les conviene a ustedes, solo que abra días que actualice muy tarde por que yo voy a la universidad en la tarde así que vengo saliendo a las 10 y llego a mi casa al rededor de las 11. pero bueno creo que nos desviamos de lo principal la Historia…._**

**_la comencé hace mucho tiempo no me había animado a subirla pero dejen me les digo que el final no lo tengo escrito así que todo puede _****_suceder si que si queden den ideas._**

**_En el próximo capitulo_**

_La música comenzó a sonar, la marcha nupcial lleno el aire de la iglesia, las damas de honor fueron apareciendo ante la mirada de los invitados, los murmullos fueron creciendo a medida que la novia iba pasando._

_-queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali…-_


	3. 1,2 La boda

_El coche aparco detrás de la iglesia, para que así ella no fuera vista por ningún invitado, una iglesia muy especial, ya que ella la conocía desde su infancia, por lo cual, sabía por dónde entrar sin ser vista, una vez dentro sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. _

_ -no seas cobarde- se dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando el momento preciso, a lo lejos oyó risas he inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, sintió rabia, dolor y odio._

_ -obviamente tenía que ser mío…- las risas estallaron alrededor de la voz que continuo hablando –ella era muy poca cosa, ya ven, yo pude con ella- _

_Se obligó a permanecer en las sombras tendría su oportunidad, continuo caminando por un pasillo que estaba desierto, desde ahí tenía una vista completa de la iglesia, vio a sus padres, hacía mucho no veía a su madre y su padre parecía algo nervioso, del otro lado, se encontraba Rosalie su mejor amiga de toda la vida, y por azares del destino la hermana del causante de sus noches en vela. Faltaba poco para que la boda empezara, para no ser descubierta se mantuvo tras un pilar durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. _

_La música comenzó a sonar, la marcha nupcial lleno el aire de la iglesia, las damas de honor fueron apareciendo ante la mirada de los invitados, los murmullos fueron creciendo a medida que la novia iba pasando. _

_ -queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Edward Cullen Platt y Tanya Swan Denali…- y así comenzó la larga espera, ella sabía en qué momento tenía que presentarse ante él. _

_ -Tanya Swan Denali ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, quererlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-_

_ -sí, acepto- su sonrisa lo decía todo pero ella lo sabía, nada es seguro en esta vida y se lo iba a demostrar. _

_ -y tu Edward Cullen Platt…- esa, esa era la señal, tomo valor y se colocó en el punto exacto, donde sabía que él la vería…solamente él. Rodrigo dejo de respirar… no escucho al sacerdote, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar a la mujer, que acababa de salir de detrás del pilar… era ella. Bella su mujer, la que tanto amaba, la que espero durante años sintió su pulso, acelerarse una señal y saldría corriendo hacia ella. _

_Segundos interminables pasaron pero no podía creerlo era ella en verdad era ella, pensó que nunca iba a regresar de España, pero ahí estaba, observándolo, con esos ojos en donde se leía el dolor que le estaba causando verlo a punto de casarse. Los ojos de ambos lo decían todo, amor, tristeza, desesperanza, dolor, mil emociones en un instante, mil razones para salir corriendo tras de ella y ella simplemente le sonrió, dio media vuelta y se fue. No podía mas no podía creer que él, el ser que más amaba, fuera a casarse con su hermana. _

_La hermana que ella vio crecer, que cuido, con la que jugo, he incluso le llego a contar los planes que tenía con él. Ella había confiado ciegamente en Tanya, le había contado cuando ella y Edward por primera vez habían hecho el amor, he incluso le contó su mayor secreto. _

_Él no pudo pronunciar las palabras que tanto esperaban los invitados, el padre volvió a repetir las palabras, pero en su mente solo estaba la imagen de ella, del dolor que vio en sus ojos, así que lo único que dijo… _

_ -lo siento ¡NO PUEDO!- camino hacia la entrada de la iglesia, no sabía dónde encontrarla pero no descansaría hasta hacerlo. _

_Murmullos se escucharon mientras él se alejaba, la novia quedo petrificada en el altar grito su nombre, cayo de rodillas, el ramo quedo aun lado y su mirada viéndolo partir, no podía creerlo, el hombre que amaba acababa de dejarla plantada en el altar, frente a sus amigos y familia. Su más grande miedo se había convertido en realidad. Le acababan de hacer lo mismo que le habían hecho a su hermana y sobre todo el golpe más duro para Tanya, es que fue el mismo hombre. Ella nunca olvido que él seguía amando a su hermana. La seguía amando a pesar de todo. _

_Y ella lo sabía… _

_Siempre lo supo Edward salió de la iglesia como un alma en pena… corrió detrás de ella pero la perdió… ¿por qué había venido ella a su boda? ¿Que no fue suficiente el dolor que les causo a ambos años atrás?, él sabía que ella tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, pero él estuvo dispuesto a perdonarla, sin embargo ella se aferró a su historia y huyo del país sin más ni más… lo dejo a él… ella no tenía derecho a presentarse ahí… no sin darle una explicación._

_Ella llego a su departamento, sabía que era inevitable hablar con su familia, pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en él… como era posible que él se hubiera casado con su hermana… ir ese día y dejar que solo él la viera había sido un esfuerzo impresionante, ella quería gritarle que con la que se debería casar era ella, no Tanya… que ella era la única a la que podía amar… Pero su razón fue más grande que el amor, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mostrarle una sonrisa, darse la media vuelta y salir de ahí, para por fin confirmar que el hombre, que tanto amaba y deseaba ya no era de ella, era de su hermana._

_ Él no sabía dónde buscarla y eso era una gran ventaja, no quería verlo, un no aún no se sentía preparada para todo lo que se tuvieran que decir. Después de la desafortunada noche en la que se tuvo que marchar del país se había prometido no llorar, y por primera vez en muchos años lloro de dolor, lloro como nunca, como si se hubiese muerto una parte de ella. Y así era su corazón se murió, quedo muerto y enterrado. _

_**En la casa de la familia Swan Denali**_

_El caos reinaba, unos empleados quitando adornos de la boda, otros levantando las mesas del jardín, y de pronto el silencio reino en la casa. _

_ -llévenla a su cuarto, prepárenle un té de tila y por dios muévanse- Renné sabía que su hija se desmoronaba en pedazos desde que el maldito Edward dijo esas insensatas palabras. Las esperanzas, y la paz de su hija estaban en esa boda, la habían preparado juntas todos los arreglos de la boda, las flores, el vestido, con anhelo habían preparado la boda ideal, habían previsto la tardanza de la tía Mariana, la borrachera que seguramente se pondría, el abuelo Erick, el llanto descontrolado de la prima Lourdes que había llegado solterona, pero lo único que tal vez nunca planearon fue que el novio iba a dejar a su niña en el altar, frente a 500 invitados, y todo por… ¿Por qué habría tomado esa decisión? Aun no lograba entender, solo había visto que cuando llego el momento de la pregunta crucial, había abierto los ojos con una inmersa sorpresa y sus labios no pudieron contestar la sencilla pregunta que el sacerdote le había hecho._

_ Era increíble ese hombre iba a ser la perdición de su familia hacia 5 años había arruinado a su… a otra mujer, la dejo 2 días antes de la boda, y ahora a su adorada niña. _

_**Días después… **_

_Salió de la ducha de vapor se puso una toalla enredada en el cuerpo y camino rumbo a la cocina, necesitaba algo, un poco de leche o un vaso de agua, ya había pasado unos días de la boda era tiempo suficiente para que las cosas se calmaran era hora de dar su otro golpe. Era hora de afrontar la realidad. Para la ocasión iba enfundada en un vestido blanco corte imperio, unas zapatillas blancas de tacón bajo, el pelo recogido en una simple coleta que dejaba a sus caireles brincar por donde quisieran, y un maquillaje natural pero aun así perfecto ante la situación, y como accesorio una simple medalla… _

_ - al hotel Olympus por favor- _

_**Mientras tanto en el Hotel Olympus **_

_ -Edward, por favor cálmate, solo es un accionista más de este hotel ni que fuera el dueño- Jasper su mejor amigo estaba tras él, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra desde que había cancelado la boda, en estos momentos no podía dejarlo solo, los "buitres" como llamaba a su ex familia política, irían tras él._

_ -señores el señor Cordoba está a punto de llegar por favor tomen su lugar en la sala- Charlie se acercó a ellos y tomo del brazo a Edward _

_ – tu y yo tenemos que hablar después, créeme esto no se va a quedar así, lastimaste a mi hija y eso no te lo perdonare nunca- lo soltó y se dirijo a la sala. Los accionistas y abogados estaban reunidos en la sala… _

_Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, habían llegado al último piso, la secretaria le indico donde se encontraba la sala de juntas. Y toco…_

_ -caballeros les presento al señor Córdoba…- Charlie abrió la puerta dejando que un hombre de traje entrara pero este negó con la cabeza._

_ -discúlpenme pero yo no soy el señor Córdoba, soy el abogado de la familia, la señora de Córdoba es la que viene conmigo, así que por favor tome asiento- _

_ Charle se quedó mudo, pero regreso a su lugar. _

_ -Señores yo soy la señora** De** Córdoba…- las miradas se volvieron al otro lado del salón, la puerta estaba abierta, y ella estaba ahí. _

_ -¡¿ISABELLA?!... – los ojos de todo estaban abiertos de par en par._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_hello chicas un capitulo más saben estube hablando con mi amiga que ayuda a escribirles esta historia y les traemos una sugerencia Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes subiré capitulo si hay mas de 15 Review´s al día siguiente les subiré un capitulo extra va? __ mande me sus comentarios ya saben que tratare de tomar en cuanta sus sugerencias hasta el lunes chic s!_**


	4. 1,3 El reencuentro

_****__Hola chicas lamento la confusión del capitulo anterior Rodrigo es el nombre que originalmente le había puesto a Edward y creo que se me paso ese detalla a la hora de subir el capitulo. Espero no volver a cometer el error pero en caso de que vuelva a suceder me dicen…. Prestare mas atención… Bueno chicas un capitulo mas les deje espero sus comentarios y ojalá y les guste XD_

**_EL REENCUENTRO_**

_._

_ ._

_ ._

_ -¡¿ISABELLA?!... – los ojos de todo estaban abiertos de par en par._

_-si señores soy yo, pero por favor, continuad con vuestra reunión- Todos los pares de ojos se centraron en ella._

_ -bastantes años han pasado Bella- Marcus uno de los accionistas se puso de pie y la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza__– veo que te ha favorecido mucho el viaje. _

_-maja… me dejaste sin palabras me has robado el corazón- Jasper le sonrió coqueto, por lo que se gano una mirada asesina de Edward._

_-bueno señores muchas gracias por vuestros halagos pero creo que es hora de comenzar- Bella tomo la carpeta que se encontraba enfrente de ella, pero en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe en la mesa… _

_-¿esto es una broma? Creo que merecemos una explicación, desapareces durante años y llegas así ¿y esperas que no digamos nada? ¿Y cuál es esa estupidez que eres la señora Córdoba?- Charlie la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca._

_ -tranquilo, señor Swan hágame el favor de calmarse creo que en otro momento podemos discutir vuestros temas personales, yo solo vengo a informarme acerca de la situación de vuestros hoteles y claro de mi marido- Bella tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. _

_-pues explícanos esto querida por que yo no entiendo ni una sola letra- Jasper no dejo de mirarla _

_-bueno como creo que suponen mi marido es el señor Córdoba, él y yo tenemos el 51% de las acciones, lo cual nos convierte en los socios mayoritarios y por ende los de la decisión final, creo que ese punto quedo entendido y por favor prosigan, como saben mi tiempo es dinero así que quiero un informe completo- mientras los accionistas comenzaban a hablar acerca de la expansión de los hoteles, y de hacer reformas a cada hotel. _

_._

_ Edward había caído en shock, o eso pensaba ella al verle sin parpadear, de repente unas palabras lo sacaron de su letargo- _

_-Bella creo que es hora de hablar…- él había tomado la decisión de saber que estaba haciendo ahí y no iba a esperar un segundo más. Pero las miradas de todos y el silencio que se instalo en la sala de juntas solo aumento la incomodidad de ambos. _

_- señor Cullen, por favor como os he dicho antes y no lo volveré a repetir, vine a ver los negocios familiares y después podremos hablar de temas personales, así que continuad con vuestros reportes- . _

_Media hora después… -…el total del presupuesto para la remodelación los hoteles de España y Londres es de $10'000,000.00, o para usted señora Cordoba €546.344,237 aproximadamente por cada uno- a pesar de todo Edward se había estado aguantando para no sacarla de ahí y llevarla a su oficina, solo se repetía una y otra vez que pronto terminarían con esto._

_ -señores os he escuchado, os ruego que me disculpéis, pero para mí es una suma excesiva para unas remodelaciones, sois unos hombres de negocios caballeros, os ruego que penséis bien, todas las reformas que queréis hacer son un tanto innecesarias, ¿para qué remodelar fachadas completas?, si lo que cuenta es el valor histórico del edificio, yo os tengo otra propuesta que mi abogado os hará llegar en este momento, solo les estipulo los costes de modernizaciones necesarias, reparaciones y desperfectos, como verán simplemente se respetara la fachada de cada estructura…- _

_-Señora discúlpeme pero creo que es innecesario, que usted se haya molestado por que ya fue aprobado el proyecto solo era para ponerla al tanto ya que usted pidió la junta- Bella se levanto cuidadosamente- - no me gustaría recordarles quien tiene el 51% de la cadena ¿verdad señores? por lo tanto en este momento sois la minoría, yo he de tomar las decisiones, y como usted dijo señor Vulturi, simplemente los ponía al tanto, porque yo quiero preservar el valor histórico y si queréis hablar más acerca del tema, podéis revisar el informe, y hablaremos en exactamente 1 mes a partir de hoy, simplemente les daré tiempo de revisarlo con sus abogados, y si me disculpáis-_

_ Sin más salió de la estancia dejando a los hombres anonadados, Edward y Charlie salieron tras ella, la llamaron ella iba entrando al elevador, cuando llegaron a este las puertas se habían cerrado… no lograron alcanzarla. ._

_ -Edward quiero pedirte un favor no menciones que Isabella regreso, nos lo debes muchacho, después de dejar a mi hija, que viéndolo bien creo que se por qué la dejaste, todos sabemos la historia muchacho creo que no es necesario recordártela y sabemos cómo se pondrá Tanya- Edward miro a Charlie y asintió, seguía impactado por todo lo que acababa de pasar, ella le había dicho que después pero… aun no sabía cuando ni como localizarla._

_ Bella siempre había sido de la idea avisar a sus contrincantes de sus movimientos, había aparecido en la junta para avisarles a su padre y a Edward que ya no era más una niña que se escondía de todo mundo y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por lo que amaba. _

_Pasaron dos días de la visita de Bella y aun no tenía noticias de ella, ya estaba más que enfadado, estrangularía a esa mujer si pudiera, había dicho "después podremos hablar de temas personales" pues hasta el momento aun no era después… si tan solo supiera donde vivía… se detuvo a pensar… _

_-¿y si?... no… no lo creo- Edward sonrió ante su suerte, tal vez la hubiera encontrado. _

_El silencio fue interrumpido por un teléfono. Qué raro pensó, sabía que Emmett le llamaría pero en España serian las 12 de la noche, y nadie sabía que estaba alojada en el departamento a no ser que… salió caminando hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono, descolgó y su alma cayó hasta sus pies cuando escucho aquella voz. _

_-Isabella…- si era él, que diablos hacia hablándole, se supone que tendría que estar con su esposa…¿no?-Bella sé que estas ahí, así que ahora me haces el favor de ir a donde siempre o te juro que voy por ti… te espero dentro de 45 minutos, ni un minuto más, si no llegas ya sabes a que te atienes- colgó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la voz de Edward se escuchaba llena de furia, y ella comenzó a dar vueltas nerviosa, que aria… ¿iría y lo confrontaría o no? . _

_Lo decidió por fin, regreso a la habitación y busco entre sus cosas, sabía que era tonto pero busco el vestido que le encantaría a él… lo compro para él, era un vestido de gasa color marfil, con un corte imperio, caía libre hasta las rodillas, la hacía lucir más alta, y su piel resplandecía, se peino el cabello y se coloco la pequeña peineta española que le regalo Jacob… _

_Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en él, cuanto lo extrañaba, y lo necesitaba, había sido su fuerza y su apoyo en los últimos años pero esta vez no estaba con ella. Movió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos, se coloco la peineta con la mantilla blanca, por último el broche de perlas y camino rumbo a su destino._

_Salió rumbo al café donde siempre se citaban "déesse de la luxure", llego a la cafetería 10 minutos después, lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Edward, camino lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de él. _

_-Bella…vaya una española hecha y derecha, pero por favor siéntate- su voz sonó inexpresiva, aun que ella sabía que por dentro se moría de ganas por gritar. _

_-hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?- tubo la fuerza de sonreírle _

_-¿Qué como estoy? ¿Cómo carajos crees que estoy?, te presentaste en la boda, después te fuiste a meter en la junta ¿porqué no hablaste conmigo antes? ¿Y cómo es eso de que tú eres la mayor accionista? Y por amor de dios ¿Por qué carajos no me hablaste antes? Yo tuve que buscarte y lo peor no sabía dónde empezar hasta que recordé ese bonito departamento- _

_-primero que nada, no sé como estéis, y en segunda ¿no deberías estar con vuestra flamante esposa?- ._

_ De repente el camarero se acercó a tomar su orden _

_-que sean dos copas de vino tinto y traiga la botella, tenemos que celebrar- _

_-no por favor a mi me traes un té… no mejor un chocolate bien frío, con crema batida y una cereza- Edward vio que sus ojos se iluminaron como si le hubieran prometido un vaso de agua a un sediento. _

_-bueno pues a mi si me trae una copa de vino… presiento que la voy a necesitar… y tu ¿Qué ahora ya no bebes? Si mal no recuerdo muchas de nuestras noches, comenzaban con una copa de vino- ella se sonrojo ante el recuerdo. _

_- si lo sé, pero hace mucho que no bebo, prefiero no hacerlo- ella rezo para que no se diera cuenta de la mentira, su secreto aun estaba a salvo. Ambos callaron mientras es camarero regresaba, al poco tiempo regreso con su orden y les dedico una sonrisa y se fue._

_ -por cierto no hubo boda y nunca la habrá- ella abrió los ojos, tenía ganas de gritar de alegría pero sabía que no era lo correcto. _

_- ¿en verdad no os casasteis?- Él negó con la cabeza_

_- ¿Pero… por qué? _

_-__¿cómo que porque?- ella dio un sorbo al chocolate _

_-pues creo que es lógico que pregunte por que ya no os casasteis… sabes siempre me pregunte como es que se comprometieron…- _

_-no quiero hablar de eso, mejor explícame ¿cómo se te ocurrió aparecer en la boda?-_

_ - oye eso no es justo tú no quieres contestar mis preguntas y yo tengo que contestar las tuyas- por un momento regresaron el tiempo, a un momento en el que ambos se amaban… ella se lo reprocho mentalmente… él ya no la amaba._

_ -creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas?… ¿cómo te conocí?- a él le brillaron los ojos _

_-si… aun lo recuerdo- apenas fue un susurro, pero él logro escucharla. _

_- recuerdo que tú estabas en el salón de ballet, en donde se supone mi loca hermana tenía que estar…- -pero ella no estaba… se había ido con Royce, su novio y me encargo que te avisara que… ella llegaba a tu casa, mi madre aun no llegaba, y de repente te vi…-_

_ -tengo que confesarte que… me perdí y yo pensé que mi hermana ya se había ido… pero cuando te vi… haciendo ese increíble paso de ballet… me perdí en ti... en esos ojos tuyos… tan chocolates… esos labios que están para morirse…- las mejillas de Isabella se ruborizaron. _

_-y tu entraste con todo ese porte… ese traje me quito la respiración… tus ojos verdes… sabes te confieso que siempre ame tu cabello…__- él le puso una sonrisa de satisfacción _

_-cuando te pregunte y me dijiste "no quieres contestar mis preguntas y yo tengo que contestar las tuyas" de verdad no sabía de qué hablabas te disculpaste y me rectificaste que mi hermana llegaba a mi casa directo… en verdad la ame… por primera vez desde que nació jure que amaba a mi hermanita, la verdad no sabía cómo invitarte a comer, o a cenar o a lo que fuera, pero me trague el miedo y te dije que si querías te llevaba a tu casa- _

_-pero te dije que no…-_

_ -honestamente no me esperaba ese no, pero cuando llego tú madre lo entendí- _

_-sí, recuerdo que llego gritando, sabes aun no recuerdo porque- ambos soltaron una carcajada -yo solo recuerdo que vi a ese monstruo y cariño solo te diré que quise correr… y cuando la llamaste mamá, casi me muero, pero como todo príncipe, tuve que vencer al dragón- _

_-bueno el dragón te salió cordero, por que cuando supo que tú eras uno de los socios de papá, casi te besa los pies- _

_-claro que no… solo veía como tu madre me veía signo de pesos- _

_-oye no digas eso… nunca te vio cara de pesos… más bien de dólares- los dos sonrieron _

_- bueno el chiste es que cuando me presente, creo… bueno estoy más que seguro que esa era mi única oportunidad- _

_-a si eso si… sus hijas las eternas princesas del castillo, ame cuando le pediste permiso para salir-_

_ -claro como no fuiste tú, quien soporto la mirada acusatoria de tu madre "señora me gustaría poder invitar a su hija a tomar un café"…- _

_-tengo que decirte que odio el café y cuando ella me pregunto si quería ir contigo, moría de ganas de gritar y saltar, pero solo asentí- _

_-sabes tus mejillas se pusieron rojas…- alzo una mano y le recorrió la mejilla delicadamente- justo como ahora- _

_- si es que nunca he podido controlar eso de el rubor, y cuando dijiste que querías pasar la tarde conmigo… casi me desmayo ahí mismo-_

_ -jamás olvide aquel traje de ballet, negro y todo pegado al cuerpo, en ese mismo instante fuiste mi fantasía, encendiste mi deseo…- Las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron aun más. - y por primera vez me trajiste aquí… - _

_-la diosa de la lujuria… mi diosa de la lujuria…-_

_ -creo que mis padres nunca pensaron que lo nuestro fuera a durar-_

_ -es que tienes que entenderlos tú tenías 17 años y yo 21, quien iba a pensar que dos chiquillos iban a superar todo… bueno casi todo- ambos evitaron mirarse _

_-si lo sé yo solo era una chiquilla, que no sabía nada de la vida, ni de el amor- _

_-siempre ame eso de ti, que fui el primero en todo…- _

_-calla… ya creo que es más que suficiente…- _

_-pero como quieres que me calle si fui el primero, el primero en tocarte, en hacerte el amor, el primero en verte disfrutar del amor, al primero al que le dijiste te amo, eso es algo pequeña que nadie me va a quitar- el destello, que vio en los ojos de él, la hicieron ver al hombre que hace mucho tiempo no veía. _

_-sabes, creo que es hora de que hablemos de otras cosas… no quiero seguir hablando del pasado, es mejor no removerlo…así que contesta a mi pregunta ¿Por qué no te has casado?- la esperanza burbujeaba en los ojos de Bella._

_ -el pasado está aquí, el pasado es parte de quien somos ahora pero si quieres dejar de hablar de eso, está bien, y lo de la boda que te puedo decir… no lo podía hacer sabiendo que dañaba a la persona que mas ame en mi vida, te vi en la iglesia y vi en tus ojos el dolor, me pregunte te que carajos hacia ahí, parado como un estúpido, en lugar de ir tras de ti- _

_-pues lo dudo mucho, creo que en la última persona que pensaste fue en mi, porque si hubieras pensado en mi no te hubieras comprometido con mi hermana… además no me buscaste…- Edward llego al límite de la paciencia. _

_-dime a donde carajos tenía que buscarte, en un hotel vamos hay miles de hoteles en la ciudad y dudo que hayas usado tu nombre real, por que ya no se si eres la señora Córdoba, Isabella Swan, o como sea…- paso su mano por el pelo en un gesto de estrés _

_-pues la verdad nunca pensé en llegar a un hotel… así que el único lugar que quedo fue…- _

_-así que decidiste irte al departamento, bueno espero que tu maridito no llegue a mi casa-_

_ -bueno pero de eso no estamos hablando, yo solo quería que me dijeras por que no te cásate con Tanya- _

_- es que no entiendes, fue por ti, siempre has sido tu… porque te vi… MALDITA SEA QUE NO ENTIENDES ¡TE AMO! NO PODÍA CASARME CON TU HERMANA, POR QUE TE AMO A TI… PERO SOY UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO TÚ ESTAS CASADA, Y YO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Que les parece Bella casada... Y ahora? Bueno un muy pequeño adelanto ..._**

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO..._**

**_Su beso fue interrumpido por el sonido que venia de su bolsa, rápidamente ella localizo el celular._**


	5. 1,4 Sus pequeños Grandes secretos

_**Hola chicas espero que tengan un lindo inicio de semana saben hoy vi su comentarios y hubo uno que llamo mi atención es de Maya Masen Cullen de verdad ame tu comentario del 1.4 y por eso estoy subiendo este cap. es un regalo para ti de verdad tu comentario alegro mi día… saludos chicas y hasta pronto disfruten el capitulo…..**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-bueno pero de eso no estamos hablando, yo solo quería que me dijeras por que no te cásate con Tanya-_

_ - es que no entiendes, fue por ti, siempre has sido tu… porque te vi… MALDITA SEA QUE NO ENTIENDES ¡TE AMO! NO PODÍA CASARME CON TU HERMANA, POR QUE TE AMO A TI… PERO SOY UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO TÚ ESTAS CASADA, Y YO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI… DIME ¿TU MARIDO TE HACE SENTIR LO QUE YO? ¿LE DICES LAS MISMAS COSAS QUE A MI? ¿TE HACE EL AMOR COMO YO? ¿LO AMAS?- Bella soltó pequeñas lágrimas, él era consiente del dolor que le esta causando pero aun así no paro. -¿ÉL TE COMPLACE? ¿TE DICE QUE TE AMA MIENTRAS TE ABRAZA CONTRA SU PECHO?-lo único que pudo hacer ella fue llorar aun más, el recuerdo de Jacob, la hería hasta el alma, lo calló con la mano. _

_-Eddy… tengo algo que decirte…yo… yo ya no estoy casada… mi marido murió hace un mes y medio…- Él no pudo contener su sorpresa _

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero porqué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Qué es lo que paso?-ella lentamente paso la lengua por sus labios resecos, no quería recordar la muerte de su esposo, pero era hora de aclarar muchas cosas. _

_-murió después de… estábamos en la fiesta de nuestro aniversario de bodas, él estaba platicando con unos amigos que acababan de llegar a España… yo solo vi que… que se desplomo…todo ocurrió muy rápido alguien marco al hospital… la ambulancia llego, fui con él pero… pero no llego- largas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas- los doctores dijeron que no se pudo prevenir el ataque, Jacob murió camino al hospital…yo tenia…- callo en un momento, estuvo apunto de revelar su secreto._

_ -¿tu tenias qué?... ¿tu tenias que Isa?- para él no paso desapercibido el pánico que inundo la voz de ella. _

_-yo… yo tenía mucho miedo, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero no pude, afronte todo lo mejor que puede- _

_-¿y qué? ¿Viniste por qué tu precioso marido ya no esta contigo y necesitas quien te caliente la cama?- el sonido de su voz sonó áspera y fría a los oídos de ella. Guardo silencio cuando una mano se encontró contra su rostro. _

_-no yo no necesito que nadie caliente mi cama…yo vine por que él me hizo prometerle algo, antes de… antes de morir, me pidió que… buscara a mi familia, he hiciera las pases con ellos, pero sobre todo que… que buscara al amor de mi vida, que necesitaba volver- las ultimas palabras las dijo con un hilo de voz. _

_-¿él te pidió que me buscaras? ¿Por qué?-ella aparto la vista de sus ojos… ¿era posible eso? ¿Él era el amor de su vida? _

_-porque entre él y yo no había secretos, él sabia que lo amaba, pero no como a ti, tu siempre serás el amor de mi vida, cuando él llego a mi vida nunca le oculte nada, sé que él me amaba, y le agradezco su amor, le lloro por que para mi fue mi amigo, mi compañero, mi todo cuando pensé que ya no me quedaba nada en la vida- aparto la vista a un lado tratando de ocultar la tristeza que comenzaba brotar por sus ojos, aun lo extrañaba y no era fácil. _

_-¿entonces por qué te cásate con él? si no lo amabas como a mi ¿Por qué carajos te cásate con él?- levanto la mirada retándola, su voz aun emanaba ira, la pregunta era un tanto engañosa y ella lo sabia. _

_-me vi sola en un país que no era el mío, fue el único que no se apartó de mi lado, que creyó en mi, que nunca me dejo…tal vez lo hice por no sentirme sola, por que sabia que me protegería, pero conforme paso el tiempo, comencé a quererlo, a apreciar sus atenciones, su tiempo, su amor, se desvivía por mi, por que tuviera todo lo que quería, nunca intento cambiarme, ni obligarme a fingir… cada día se gano un poco mas de mi corazón, me enamoro como no creí capaz- al ir recordando su rostro se ilumino, sus ojos tenían un matiz de felicidad. _

_-parece el hombre perfecto, tu rostro se ilumina al hablar de él, sin embargo al verme tu rostro cambia se vuelve frío… no lo se… dices que me amas… pero hablas de otro hombre mejor que de mi…parece que lo amabas demasiado, incluso podría jurar que más que a mí- _

_-y si…lo amé, ame sus cuidados, su forma de ser, pero lo que más ame es que siempre estuvo ahí, cuando lo necesitaba, no eran necesarias las palabras para que él supiera si estaba bien o mal, nunca me dejo, y sobre todo jamás dudo de mí- _

_-nunca te deje sola, trate de estar contigo siempre, te cuide, te di todo, pero lo arruinaste, jamás creí que fueras capaz de tal cosa y aun así me arrastro ante ti, buscándote, perdonándote, cuando llegue a España lo único en lo que pensaba era en ti, en que regresaras conmigo, y que fue lo que me encontré que te habías olvidado de mi, que tenias una vida… sin mi, vaya, cariño no tardaste mucho en encontrar consuelo en otros brazos…- _

_-tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme absolutamente nada ¿lo entiendes? tu lo dijiste, trataste pero no fue suficiente, cuando mas te necesitamos, no estuviste, no confiaste, trate de explicártelo, y no me dejaste, sabias que en ese momento te necesitemos mas que nunca y sin embargo me dejaste, te apartaste de mi, me alejaste de tu vida, y yo solo te pedí que confiaras en mi, nunca llegaste arrastrándote ante mi, simplemente llegaste y me dijiste "te perdono", ambos sabemos que esas palabras no fueron dichas desde el alma, guardaban rencores, el odio hacia lo que te hicieron creer que había pasado, confiaste mas en otros que en mi, no me diste la oportunidad…- su voz se apagó y lo único que sintió fueron los labios de Edward besándola. _

_Él quería callarla a como diera lugar, sabia que tenia razón no logro perdonarla, pero ahora se daba cuenta que sus palabras siempre fueron las mismas. Su beso fue interrumpido por el sonido que venia de su bolsa, rápidamente ella localizo el celular. _

_-¿hola?... Emmett ¿como estas?... ¿Tan pronto?... ¿de verdad?... claro ya quiero que estés aquí… ¿pasado mañana?... claro ahí estaré, estoy ansiosa por verte- la sonrisa que ilumino su rostro, fue un golpe directo para Edward, ¿Quién era ese tal Emmett?, y ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa de verlo? _

_-¿Qué ocurre Isabella? ¿Quien ese hombre con el que hablabas? ¿Tu amante?-su voz se impregno de un matiz negro, de ira, dolor, decepción, levanto la mandíbula y con la mirada la reto, en su rostro se veía el dolor. -no puedes decirme quien es ¿verdad?... lo sabia- _

_Bella se levanto y se fue, lo había perdido otra vez, pero ella quiera ver cuanto confiaba en ella, pero por lo visto nada había cambiado. Se repitió una y otra vez que no debía dejar que se fuera pero, no lo hizo dejo que se marchara una vez mas… _

_Ella subió al coche y regreso al departamento, sintiéndose como una tonta, se recostó en la cama y coloco una mano sobre su algo abultado vientre. _

_-tranquila mi amor todo va a estar bien, tu y yo saldremos adelante solas… por ti saldré adelante- y con lagrimas en los ojos se durmió._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Próximo Capitulo_**

**_-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?- la mirada encolerizada de Edward se poso inmediatamente en el hombre que acompañaba a su mujer, pero cuando se volteo a reclamarle se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado, entre las manos de Bella se encontraba el ligero pero redondo vientre que mostraba su avanzado estado de gestación._**


	6. 2,1 ¿Sorprendido?

**_._**

**_._**

**_*****ADVERTENCIA! A LAS CHICAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LA PAREJA DE JACOB/BELLA CREO QUE NO DEBERIAN DE LEER EL PRIMER FLASHBACK ****** RECUERDEN TODO TIENE UN PORQUE... NO ME MATEN! :D_**

**_hola chicas disculpen el retraso pero ayer no pude actualizar hoy les subo el capitulo mas largo para compensar el que no subí ayer pero bueno ya saben que hacer…. _**

**_LAS LETRAS EN NEGRITAS SON FLASHBACK_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Capítulo II_**

**_¿SORPRENDIDO?_**

**_"La vida es una serie de sorpresas". Ralph W. Emerson_**

_Aeropuerto de la ciudad de México_

_Aeromexico anuncia la llegada de su vuelo AMX973 procedente de Madrid, España_

_Las puertas se abrieron, y un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules poso su mirada en Bella, una mujer de edad avanzada, de ojos chocolates y el cabello casi blanco se asomaba entre la gente buscándola, corrió a sus brazos para no soltarla, sus ojos envejecidos pero llenos de sabiduría se posaron en el vientre._

_- mi niña, mira que tanto ha crecido, se nota que va a ser una mujer igual de guerrera que su madre-_

_-pero ¿Cómo?… Emmet ¿como os conseguiste convencerla? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venia?- abrazo a su nana, la observo atónita, una pequeña mujer con mejillas sonrosadas, la mujer la miro como si ahí estuviera su pequeña bebe, su tesoro, por que aun la consideraba su pequeña._

_-solo he hablado con Zafrina, ella tenia derecho a venir a ver a su pequeñina, pero me costó mas convencerla que se subiera a ese aparato según ella, pero mujer sois divina, maja no has cambiado, te dejo de ver un mes y ya sois mas hermosa, pero que es ese frío recibimiento para vuestro cuñado- se saludaron dándose besos en ambas mejillas._

_-nana, ya te extrañaba – la viejecita le mostró una sonrisa._

_-te aviso que no me volveré a subir a esa cosa así que espero que pienses en quedarte aquí mucho tiempo- todos soltaron una risilla, Bella deseaba que así fuera, quería quedarse mucho tiempo._

_-pero que hacemos aquí es hora de irnos a casa- Bella le entrego las lleves de su nuevo auto._

_- y yo que pensé que os tendría que arrebatar las llaves con un poquito de violencia- Zafrina le mostró el ceño fruncido –bueno si es que ella me deja-_

_-Emmet, llevo en mi vientre el tesoro más grande que me pudo a ver dejado vuestro hermano, así que debo cuidarme más que nunca-_

_-pero tía que elegante auto, pero nada como los que tenia Jacob en España, él solo quería lo mejor- sonrió y se puso detrás del volante, ella y su nana iban en los asientos traseros, el recuerdo de Jacob la embargo, recordó cuando habían hablado acerca de la posibilidad de tener uno…_

**_"-Amor… ¿amor?, ¿Dónde esta la señora mas hermosa de toda la madre patria?- escuchó los pasos de su marido dentro de la habitación, ella se sentía mal y sola y lo único que puedo hacer fue llorar aun mas._**

**_-Isa ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?- se acercó rápidamente a ella y le limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la manga de su camisa._**

**_-es que recordé a mi bebe, yo lo quería… era mi todo y se fue…- las lagrimas que él le limpiaba eran rápidamente remplazadas por otras, no paraba de llorar, sentía que el corazón se le partiría en dos._**

**_Esa misma noche estando en la cama ella se acercó a Jacob para besarlo, cuando él la separo un poco, ella pensó que seguía enojado, pero cuando le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas, mas tranquila, ella suspiro._**

**_-Mi amor, quiero hablar contigo de algo… escúchame primero, y después decides, yo te amo tanto que decidí dejar las cosas por la paz, pero no puedo no viéndote así, como hoy, yo quisiera darte todo, pero lo que mas deseo… es un hijo… tuyo y mío, un pedacito de nuestro amor, sé que tal vez…- no lo dejó terminar, lo beso con pasión con urgencia, él no entendía su urgencia pero aun así la beso, ella se colocó encima de él y lo apresó entre sus piernas._**

**_-Jacob… ¿es verdad lo que dices? No quiero que lo hagas por mí, quiero que lo hagas por que quieres, y por qué lo deseas- las lágrimas amenazaban por caer de sus ojos chocolate, no quería que le diera falsas esperanzas o lo hiciera por obligación._**

**_-Señora… ¿acaso no confía en mi? Lo que más deseo es un hijo suyo- se besaron y lentamente ella se quitó el camisón de seda negra que traía, mientras él se quito la playera de la pijama, quería que la viera, que la deseara, quería ser su mujer, la madre de sus hijos."_**

_Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado._

_Cuando iban a subir al departamento, el portero la vio y le dijo que había alguien esperándola, por lo que Isabella supuso que era Renata._

_Cuando Emmet abrió la puerta a la última persona que se esperaba encontrar ahí era a…_

_-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- la mirada encolerizada de Edward se poso inmediatamente en el hombre que acompañaba a su mujer, pero cuando se volteo a reclamarle se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado, entre las manos de Bella se encontraba el ligero pero redondo vientre que mostraba su avanzado estado de gestación._

_-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO ISABELLA? ¿ES TU AMANTE? ¿Y POR TODOS LOS SANTOS EXPLÍCAME POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA?- sus ojos no se apartaban de la imagen de ella con un vientre protegido entre sus manos, que lo acariciaban con una increíble ternura, él siempre lo supo ella iba a ser una excelente madre, y por fin la miro a los ojos que no solo lo miraban con desaprobación sino que echaban chispas._

_-primero baja la voz, segundo ¿Qué haces tu aquí?, tercero ¿Cuál amante? Él es Emmet mi cuñado, y creo que conoces a mi nana… y cuarto… creo que el cuarto lo tendremos que discutir en privado._

_-NO, ¿QUÉ NO QUIERES DECIRME LAS COSAS ENFRENTE DE TU AMANTE? ¿Y COMO QUÉ QUE CARAJOS HAGO AQUÍ? ESTE ES NUESTRO APARTAMENTO TUYO Y MIO ¿RECUERDAS? EL QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ ES ESE HOMBRE Y TU IMBECIL ELLA ES MI MUJER ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAS-_

_-niña yo me voy a descansar, creo recordad cual iba a ser mi cuarto, el viaje a sido muy largo- sin mas replica su nana se dio la vuelta y desapareció._

_-mira lo que has hecho… Emmet por favor me dejas hablar en privado con él, y tú ya que estas ahí, parado ve a la recamara que esta alado de la habitación principal._

_Ella camino sin ver si la seguía o no, pero lo supo… si la seguía, su cuerpo fue recorrido por una ola de calor y de excitación, era la primera vez que estaban en ese apartamento después del terrible accidente._

_-adelante ponte cómodo… disculpa el tiradero pero apenas supe que llegaban hoy y quise que estuviera todo listo- ella camino lentamente a la mecedora que se hallaba frente al gran ventanal se volteo y se sentó._

_-mmm… bueno creo que es mas que evidente que estoy embarazada, es una niña se llama Vanessa, y antes de que saques conclusiones precipitadas, si es de mi marido… ahora espero que no te incomode pero en verdad estoy muerta- sin esperar respuesta ella se quito los zapatos, y se comenzó a sobarse los pies, ya a estas alturas comenzaban a hinchársele._

_La imagen no podía ser mas hermosa pensó Edward, ella con un pequeño vientre, sentada en una mecedora, en un lindo cuarto blanco, y con una cuna, pero eso mismo hizo que por dentro una furia se fuera alimentando ¿entonces por qué no quiso a su hijo? ¿Qué no fue lo suficiente bueno para ella? Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre necesitaba respuestas y rápidas._

_Él aun recordaba como le había dicho que estaba embarazada…_

**_"5 años antes…_**

**_Él entro en es estudio de ballet, Bella amaba el ballet y el como un tonto solo sonreía al verla tan feliz, llego casi al final de la clase, cuando la vio sé quedo embelesado con los movimientos que surgían de su cuerpo, ella a veces lo dejaba verla cuando practicaba en su casa, llevaban 1 año comprometidos y para el próximo mes se iban a casar. Cuando vio que el ensayo terminaba camino lentamente entre la gente, ella corrió a sus brazos y lo beso._**

**_-hola amor que bueno que llegas… te extrañaba tanto….- lo siguió besando una y otra vez hasta que él la aparto, sabia que si no se detenía era capaz de hacerle el amor ahí mismo._**

**_-cariño, recoge tus cosas nos vamos- su voz ronca, y los ojos obscurecidos por el deseo, delataban el porqué de la urgencia de irse._**

**_Era un hermoso lunes como cualquiera, llegaron al departamento que próximamente iba a ser su casa cuando se casaran, aunque aun no estaba terminado, lo que ellos insistieron en comprar, fue una recamara, fueron a elegir juntos los muebles, y las sabanas tenían un lindo bordado en letras doradas…. I y E, hay habían hecho el amor por primera vez, Bella había sido virgen, y él gustoso tomo el regalo que le dio, ese mismo día él le había propuesto matrimonio._**

**_Cuando por fin llegaron a su departamento, él acaricio su mejilla con un dedo, y le apartó un mechón de pelo que se le había saltado de la coleta, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de ella, el dedo continuo su camino hasta llegar a los labios, mientras que con la otra mano la acerco a él._**

**_Le rodeo la cintura con el brazo libre y con la otra fue bajando hasta llegar a la curva de sus senos, el beso lo decía todo la deseaba, la deseaba en ese mismo momento, no le importaba si estaban cerca o lejos de la cama solo la deseaba._**

**_Su lengua rozó los labios de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco, sintió cuando ella se relajo y se dejo ir por completo._**

**_-Edward…-murmuro con voz ronca, él sonrió y vio los hinchados labios de ella, cuanto amaba a esa mujer._**

**_Cuando ella volteo a ver los ojos de aquel hombre vio que algo obscuro y primitivo se apoderaba de ellos. Junto sus labios, el beso fue con ansia, devoro sus labios y sintió que el deseo se apoderaba por completo de él._**

**_-Amor tengo algo que decirte… espero que no te moleste pero… en verdad no se si te alegrara…-_**

**_-Amor ¿que tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?- la preocupación invadió rápidamente su voz._**

**_-Este… pues la verdad no tengo nada malo…es solo que creo que tendremos que casarnos ya mismo… es que… estoy esperando un bebe- la sonrisa invadió su cara._**

**_La cara de él era de felicidad, de amor, se levanto y le dio vueltas en el aire y sonreía como nunca pensó hacerlo._**

**_-ay, perdóname, creo que le hice daño al bebe- ella rió ante tal comentario_**

**_-Amor, él bebe aun es muy pequeño y no creo que le haga daño-_**

**_-No importa, pero ¿estas segura?, bueno si es así, creo que es hora de que dejes de bailar ballet, no creo que tanto brinco lo haga bien, tenemos que cuidar a nuestra hermosa nena- ella solo pudo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro_**

**_-pero escúchame… aun es pronto, y espero que respetes tu promesa de matrimonio por que creo que en un par de meses se me notara un poco, además esperaba que este elegante caballero me llevara hoy a la cita del medico- la carcajada que soltó fue tan inesperada que ella brinco del susto_**

**_-claro que te acompañare, y si fuera por mi me caso hoy mismo pero mi amada suegra quiere una boda por todo lo alto, y no me importaría casarme contigo aunque tengas 8 meses de embarazo, es mas seria lo mejor que nos pudiera pasar… por que así todo mundo sabría que eres mía- ella solo sonrió ante aquel comentario_**

**_-sabes parece que quieres marcar tu territorio y déjame te digo que ya esta mas que marcado-_**

**_Ella se puso de puntillas, le rodeo el cuello y simplemente lo beso._**

**_-bueno la cita es dentro de 3 horas, por lo mientras quiero que me hagas el amor- él la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el dormitorio principal, ella sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello._**

**_Después de hacer el amor se quedaron tumbados enredados entre las sabanas, él delicadamente poso su mano en el vientre aun plano._**

**_-sabes ya quiero ver tu pancita, quiero sentir a nuestra hija moverse en ti- la beso y siguió sobando el vientre en el que se encontraba su bebe._**

**_-Aun no sabes si es una niña, y además cuando me veas tan grande ya no me querrás hacer el amor- hizo un puchero_**

**_-Me ofendes, claro que es una niña, hermosa como su madre he inteligente como su padre, y siempre querré hacerte el amor, una y otra vez, aun no me lo creo, un bebe tuyo y mío-_**

**_Esa tarde fueron al medico que les confirmo la noticia, acordaron que ella dejaría las clases, por que según él "no eran buenas para la bebe", hablarían con los padres de Bella por que él quería que se fueran a vivir juntos, quería estar ahí cuando los síntomas comenzaran._**

**_Cuando salieron del doctor caminaron hasta el centro comercial, y cuando entraron en una joyería vieron una medalla de la virgen de Fátima, he hicieron que le grabaran la fecha de ese día, por que para ellos era un día inolvidable. 30 de Julio"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bueno chicas asta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les aya gustado y mañana la _****_continuación…..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

___-intentamos muchas veces y nunca lo logramos, cuando fuimos con el doctor dijo que yo podría tener problemas con embarazarme debido a… a lo que paso-_

___-A SI LE DICES AHORA… ¡A LO QUE PASO! ABORTASTE ¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?- la furia lo invadió, como era capaz de decir que solo fue algo que paso cuando ella lo inicio._


	7. 2,2 El secreto

_Se acercó lentamente a ella, Bella lo veía, pero nunca dijo nada solo asintió, quedo enfrente de ella, tomo entre sus manos la cara de ella, la levanto despacio y se encontraron sus ojos._

_-Entonces… ¿ahora si me puedes explicar todo?- él seguía mirándola a los ojos_

_-Sí, tengo casi 5 meses de embarazo, la llamada que recibí ayer era de Emmet, me avisaba que iban a tomar el avión de España, así que fui a recogerlos- Él levanto la mano, y la llevo al cabello lo cual hizo que se le alborotara el cabello negro azabache… la volvió a bajar pero solo para llevarla a la mejilla sonrosada, por una parte una descarga de deseo, de necesidad, por la mujer que tenía enfrente, y por otra… su corazón se inundó de alegría, no podía creerlo como no se dio cuenta, tenia la misma sonrisa que cuando le dio xla misma noticia hacia unos años atrás, los ojos llenos de esperanza, y con una luz que deseaban revelarte un secreto, pero que a la vez decía no te lo diré._

_Los ojos verdes de Bella hipnotizaron a Edward, se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos, su mundo se movió, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la mujer en ese momento decidió que era más importante seguir hablando, por que si seguía así iba a perder el control con ese hombre. Tomo unas pantuflas que había alado, pero antes de que pudiera ponérselas, alguien se las arrebato, lo vio inclinarse y ponerse sobre una rodilla, le puso cuidadosamente una a una las pantuflas._

_Ambos sintieron la conexión pero no dijeron nada, prefirieron ignorarla, él seguía embobado con la gran sorpresa, quería abrazarla, besarla, pero sobre todo quería hacerle el amor, el cabello negro, labios rellenos, mejillas sonrosadas, nariz afinada, y sobre todo unas pestañas increíblemente largas. Todo lo recordaba todo. Pero sobre todo quería explorar la nueva figura, esa en donde se veía la vida, donde se notaba el vientre redondeado, la vida había cambiado el cuerpo de su mujer… pero lo que más odiaba es que no fuera un hijo de ambos… que fuera de alguien más._

_Cuando por fin Bella despertó de su ensueño, se paro y coloco sus zapatillas a lado de la mecedora el olor de él la invadía, la excitaba, y el embarazo no ayudaba, por que sus hormonas volaban increíblemente rápido y estaban en una revolución es su cuerpo._

_-vamos a hablar al despacho, no quiero mas gritos- camino hasta llegar al estudio, tomo asiento detrás del escritorio y respiro con pesadez._

_-me gustaría que me explicaras todo eso del embarazo, sabes nunca pensé que quisieras ser madre- el tono cínico no paso desapercibido para ella_

_-mira estamos en mi casa así que me gustaría que dejaras tu tono-_

_-¿no querrás decir nuestra casa? Porqué déjame te recuerdo mi amor que esta casa es nuestra, la compramos juntos, aun que veo que le has hecho unos arreglos-_

_-¿sabes qué? No quiero pelear y tienes razón es nuestra casa, pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso, quieres saber lo que paso o ¿no?-_

_-claro, me tienes muy intrigado, a nuestro hijo nunca lo quisiste, pero a esta si ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tal vez este no es hijo mío? –_

_-no seas ridículo, yo siempre quise a nuestro bebe-lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, sus manos acariciaron su vientre-esta bebe es la luz de mis ojos, cuando me case, no quería tener mas hijos, y lo hable con Jacob, el me entendió, pero con tu llegada a España… comencé a querer un bebe, sentía que me faltaba algo, un día hablamos de la posibilidad de tener hijos, tardamos mas de un año antes de que por fin me quedara embarazada- su mente voló al día que por fin le pudieron confirmar su embarazo y lagrimas inundaron su rostro._

_-intentamos muchas veces y nunca lo logramos, cuando fuimos con el doctor dijo que yo podría tener problemas con embarazarme debido a… a lo que paso-_

_-A SI LE DICES AHORA… ¡A LO QUE PASO! ABORTASTE ¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?- la furia lo invadió, como era capaz de decir que solo fue algo que paso cuando ella lo inicio._

_-YO NO ABORTE, ¿QUÉ NUNCA LO VAS A ENTENDER?-se paso la mano por el pelo, un gesto de nervios que él conocía- no quiero hablar de eso ahora, y por favor escúchame, antes de que digas algo más, déjame terminar, cuando el doctor se entero de mi aborto, me dijo que en el hospital, habían hecho un raspado uterino y que probablemente dañaron la matriz, me mando unos análisis, pero nos dimos por vencidos, y simplemente pasaron los días y mi periodo no llego, pensé que era normal, tanto estrés, así que no le tome importancia, con forme pasaron los días, me empecé a sentir mal, amaba pasármela en la cocina amaba el olor a comida, y un día no lo soporte y salí disparada al baño, mi suegra me dijo que ya era hora de que le diéramos un nieto, me sorprendí ante sus palabras, claro ella no sabia que yo no podía tener hijos, pedí una cita al doctor para el otro día, cuando llego al fin el día, y el doctor me dijo que si que estaba embarazada, que tal vez, el que no me haya embarazado antes era por estrés, me hizo el ultra sonido y todo lo demás, me dijo que tenia 4 semanas y que todo iba de acuerdo a lo normal. Cuando llegue, la primera que me pregunto fue mi suegra, cuando le dije que si ella me dijo que… que se le hacia raro que yo llorara tanto, que en cuanto me puse tan sentimental, ella se dio cuenta, esa misma noche hable con Jacob y le dije que seriamos padres… - su mirada se perdió en el pasado._

**_"Habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que hablaron del embarazo y al fin podría darle la tan ansiada noticia_**

**_-Jacob, ¿cariño? ¿Estas ahí?- entro al estudio donde por fin lo encontró, entre miles de documentos, el hombre levanto la mirada azul._**

**_-Señora mía creo que me ha encontrado- se levanto y camino hacia ella- cariño ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- la sonrisa de ella se ensancho._**

**_-Amor… creo que es hora de empezar a remodelar la casa- la expresión de su marido se torno confundida, pero aun así no perdía la sonrisa._**

**_-déjame pensar… ¿quieres remodelar la antigua casa de Alarcón?... su tu sabes que no necesitas mi permiso, has lo que gustes- su sonrisa fue cálida pero no era lo que ella esperaba._**

**_-¿Entonces no preguntaras nada? -le dijo muy segura, se acercó muy lentamente a sus labios y se besaron, con pasión con urgencia, pero sobre todo con amor_**

**_-no, confió en ti y en que aras lo mejor- él le guiño un ojo pero vio que el mal humor de su mujer no desaparecía._**

**_-Pedro Jacob, ni siquiera me vas a preguntar por qué…- él sabia que cuando su esposa lo llamaba por su nombre completo era por que estaba en problemas._**

**_-Madame dígame… ¿Por qué quiere remodelar la casa?-_**

**_-amor…necesitamos un cuarto para el bebe…¡estoy embarazada!_**

**_-¿estas segura? ¿Un bebe?- su sonrisa no pudo ser mas grande, habían esperado tanto y pronto tendrían lo único que les faltaba para ser completamente felices._**

**_-¿como que si estoy segura?, hay dios mío estos hombres… claro que estoy segura, hoy fui al medico me dijo que tengo apenas cuatro semanas de embarazo, pero dime ¿estas feliz? ¿Aguantaras mis nauseas, mis desmayos, cumplirás mis antojos, estarás en el parto?, pero sobre todo dime que amaras a este bebe como lo amo yo- de pronto comenzó a llorar, abrazo a su marido y este le fue dando suaves besos desde el pelo hasta llegar a los labios_**

_**-Mari estoy más que feliz, estoy que no quepo de alegría… y ¿crees que no amo a nuestro hijo? Pues claro que si y claro que estaré ahí cuando empiecen las nauseas, y correré a las 3 de la mañana por cualquier antojo que tengas y lo de el parto si tu no me lo pedías, aun así entraba, pero lo que me preocupa es este llanto ¿amor porque lloras? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?- gentilmente levanto la barbilla de Bella**_

**_-no… no es eso, solo que me pondré como una pelota y ya no me vas a querer- se soltó a llorar y no paro hasta que su marido la abrazo y la beso._**

**_-escúchame bien nunca serás una pelota solo estarás embarazada, y te voy a amar mas que nunca, además déjame decirte que tengo intención de llenar esta casa con nuestros hijos… TE AMO- la tomo en brazos y subió a su recamara"_**

_-y mientras pudo, amo a este bebe… siempre estuvo conmigo… hasta… hasta que el día de nuestro aniversario… ese día murió, y yo me quede sola… estaba embarazada, y no sabia que hacer- largas lagrimas comenzaron a inundar su vista._

_-entonces viniste aquí por que necesitas un padre para tu hijo… y de seguro dijiste ¿Por qué no? Al idiota que deje dos veces- la rabia había inundado por completo la voz de Edward._

_-¡NO! ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE TU SEAS SU PADRE! SOLO QUERÍA VERTE ANTES DE QUE TE CASARAS CON MI HERMANA… ¡Y NO TE DEJE DOS VECES! TU ME DEJASTE POR QUE PENSABAS QUE HABÍA ABORTADO-_

_-Y QUE CARAJOS QUERÍAS QUE PENSARA SI CUANDO LLEGUE A VERTE AL HOSPITAL NI SIQUIERA QUISISTE VERME, ADEMÁS TU HERMANA ME DIJO QUE YA LO TENIAS PLANEADO, CUANDO LLEGUE AQUÍ ENCONTRÉ NUESTRAS SABANAS MANCHADAS DE SANGRE… NO SUPE QUE HACER-_

_-yo no aborte, recuerdas ese día… habíamos acordado ir a hablar con mis papas, y cuando fui a buscarte al club, cuando llegue… tu… tu estabas con Kate, ¿recuerdas que paso? ¿Recuerdas que paso cuando ella te acaricio el cabello?- su mirada lo reto, y él comenzó a recordar ese día._

_"_**_lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer… había llegado temprano al club, se quedo de ver con Bella a la hora de la comida, estaba en el restaurante, y de repente Kate se le acerco y comenzó a hablar con él, llego un punto en el que ella lo beso, él no supo que hacer y solo la aparto._**

**_-¿que haces Kate? Sabes que amo a Bella y que me voy a casar con ella-_**

**_-¿y eso que? Que te vayas a casar con ella no quiere decir que no la podamos pasar bien-_**

**_Él se levanto y se fue, espero a Bella durante 3 horas pero nunca llego, pensó que se había arrepentido de hablar con sus padres, de repente sonó su celular, y le dijeron que Bella estaba en el hospital que él era su contacto de emergencia, cuando llego al hospital se topo con Tanya…_**

**_-oh dios no pensé que lo hiciera, perdón, yo sé que no lo querían pero no era la manera…- vio la duda en los ojos de él._**

**_-¿de que rayos me hablas?-_**

**_-¿tu no lo sabias verdad?... oh dios mío, prométeme que no le vas a decir que yo te dije… Bella hablo conmigo hace unos días, me contó lo de su embarazo, pero me dijo que no quería tener al bebe, que aun era muy pronto, que quería esperar, yo le dije que ya era muy tarde, pero ella dijo que no… yo pensé que nunca lo haría, pero creo que me equivoque-_**

**_Él salió del hospital y fue a su departamento cuando llego encontró huellas de sangre en el piso que lo condujeron hasta la recamara y vio las sabanas, se lleno de ira y de dolor, nunca perdonaría a Bella por esto."_**

_-veo que lo recuerdas… pues no fue como te contaron que paso… cuando yo llegue al restaurante, vi a Tanya, ella me contó que tu estabas con Kate, cuando entre y los vi… me quise morir, salí lo mas rápido que pude, cuando tome el taxi un dolor en el vientre me comenzó, yo pensé que no era nada solo el coraje, cuando llegue aquí, me recosté, sabia que vendrías, quería que se me pasara el dolor, me quede dormida, pero me despertó el mismo dolor pero mas fuerte esta vez, trate de levantarme y… cuando aparte las sabanas vi… vi que estaban llenas de sangre, como aun no teníamos el teléfono en la recamara, me levante y camine hasta el de la cocina, solo sentía la sangre correr entre mis piernas, cuando llego la ambulancia ya era demasiado tarde, me llevaron al hospital y el doctor me dijo que… que había sido un aborto espontáneo… que no se hubiera podido prevenir, y cuando no llegaste, mi mundo se derrumbo- las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y no pararon.- como ya tenía más de 3 meses me practicaron el raspado y el doctor me dijo que algo había salido mal y que probablemente no podría volver a tener hijos._

_._

_._

_._

**_hola chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les gusté y disculpen la demora pero tengo un par de problemas pero bueno espero les gusté... ㈴2㈴2㈴2_**


	8. 2,3 A correr de nuevo

_._

_._

_._

_-yo… yo no sabía… pero te juro que nunca te engañe con Kate… no sé que decirte-_

_-no tienes nada que decirme, no me dejaste explicarte hace 5 años ahora creo que es muy tarde ¿no crees?- se limpio las lagrimas – bueno creo que es hora de que me digas por que no me dejaste explicarte-_

_-Cuando llegue al hospital vi a Tanya, ella me dijo que tu no estabas segura de tener al bebe, que lo querías abortar, que no querías tener a nuestro hijo… creo que lo demás ya lo sabes ella hablo con tus padres y les dijo… yo no les dije nada, solo me encerré en mi caparazón y no quise salir… después cuando fui a buscarte a España, pues ya sabes que fue lo que paso… creí que al perdonarte volverías conmigo y me comporte como un imbécil… me dolió el hecho de que estuvieras casada… que no me esperaste…-_

_-te espere por más de dos años, espere a que llegaras…diciéndome que me escucharías… y no llegaste, cuando me case lo hice por que lo amaba, el me enamoro con sus detalles, con su calor, con su amor, pero sobre todo por que no me juzgo, cuando llegaste a España… yo ya estaba con Jacob… yo no quería dejarlo, el me dio una vida cuando tu me la quitaste, el engaño duele, pero tu traición me costó la vida.-_

_-yo no te la quite, ni te engañe… solo que no supe en que momento se nos fue nuestra vida, cuando me dijiste que estabas casada, regrese a México, y… vine directo aquí… me emborrache, la única que me encontró fue tu hermana… comencé a salir con ella después de 6 meses, pero te juro que nunca quise casarme… no se cuando paso… solo me vi entre arreglos de bodas, flores- y era verdad lo que le dijo, él nunca se entero de cuando había cambiado la relación de amigos a novios y después a prometidos_

_-sabes no quiero seguir hablando de esto estoy muy casada- cuando él estaba a punto de contestar toco su cuñado._

_-Marie me tengo que ir a… a darle un vistazo a la hacienda… bueno creo que me despido… ah por cierto me quedare ahí para supervisarlo todo- se despidió y salió._

_- sabes no me agrada mucho ese tipo… será muy tu cuñado pero… tiene algo- ella le dio una sonrisa –bueno quiero decirte que… lo he pensado…y quisiera que volviéramos a empezar… me encantaría formar parte de tu vida, yo aun te amo…- ella negó con la cabeza._

_-no por favor, no comiences con esto… lo único en este momento me importa es mi hija… ella es mi vida y mi todo… sabes una vez pensé que tu eras mi vida y me equivoque… pero hoy estoy segura que esta pequeña es mi vida, es mi corazón, no te lo negare aun te amo, pero creo que debo de poner a mi hija primero, se que tú no tienes por qué aceptarla, pero ella es algo que nunca dejare, luchare por y para ella hasta el final, y hay algo que tengo que arreglar, como te lo dije no solo vengo a verte a ti, sino a mi familia quiero que mi nombre quede limpio, no quiero mas intrigas, quiero acabar con todo de una vez-_

_En el momento que él iba a replicar, la nana apareció por la puerta informándoles que llegaron los muebles que Bella había mandado traer.-_

_-¿te quedaras?- la esperanza invadió el corazón de Edward_

_-claro, esta es mi casa… bueno nuestra casa, pero mientras consigo otro lugar donde quedarme lo hare aquí ¿tienes algún problema?-_

_-claro que no es nuestra casa, como lo dijiste pero quiero que sepas que si es por mi yo quiero que estemos juntos-_

_-Edward por favor… quiero que me des tiempo y tal vez par ti es fácil asimilar esto pero para mi no, espero que podamos tener un futuro pero necesito tiempo-Bella contenía las lágrimas, por que sabia que rendirse a ese hombre seria su ruina. De repente sintió unos labios posarse en su boca, poco a poco el hombre se apartó de ella._

_-piénsalo… no me des una respuesta ahorita pero piénsalo- la beso una vez mas y antes de que ella pudiera responder él salió de la habitación dejándola sola._

_Cuando llego a la calle Edward, por fin respiro, el enterarse de que ella tendría una hija cambio su mundo, pero lo que mas le impresiono fue enterarse de que ella nunca quiso abortar… entonces ¿porque Tanya le diría eso?, tendría que hablar con ella y después tratar de convencer a Bella de que ellos debían estar juntos… cuando la vio con su hija en el vientre le robo el corazón… se imagino el vientre mas grande, cuando ya tuviera a su hija en brazos, amamantándola, todas las imágenes lo dejaron emocionado, quería a esa mujer y haria hasta lo imposible por que ella lo aceptara. Lucharía por esa mujer, y por la hija que llevaba en vientre por que por el simple hecho de que fuera hija de Bella el la aceptaría como suya, y haria lo que fuera por ellas._

_Mientras tanto Bella no lograba sacarse el susto que se llevo, al ver a Edward parado enfrente de ella, pero estuvo apunto de ceder, cuando la había besado… miles de sensaciones pasaron atreves de su piel… amor…deseo… excitación… pero también cuando hablaron en el estudio entendió por fin muchas cosas, entre ellas estaba que la responsable de haber enredado todo fue su propia hermana y esta vez fue capaz de comprender el odio que le tenia Tanya, pero nada impediría que ella revelara la verdad._

_ ._

_Llamo a su cuñado al celular, este le dio la dirección del viñedo que los Alarcón tenían en México, tenia que ser lo suficientemente grande para que albergara a 80 invitados… pero sobre todo un salón donde podría hablar en privado con ciertas personas, tenia casi dos meses para que la visión de su mascarada veneciana se volviera realidad. Ahí daría su última estocada, al fin seria libre y en ese momento todos entenderían que ella no fue responsable de nada._

_ ._

_Quedo de llegar al otro día, tendría que alejarse de ese departamento, por las reformas del departamento, pero sobre todo por que Edward sabia en donde encontrarla, así que se alejaría de él, tenia que alejarse, para poder pensar como él se lo pido._

_ ._

_Llego entrada la noche, era una hora perfecta para que el viñedo tuviera un toque mágico, tal vez podría hacer la mascarada a esas horas, era una hacienda colonial, que mas tarde transformaron en viñedo, según le había dicho su cuñado tenía mas de 80 habitaciones, además en la parte atrás había bungalós recientemente agregados a la fachada, más apartado de la casona principal se encontraba la casa donde se producía el vino, según le había dicho Jacob, nunca nadie se negaba a asistir a cualquier baile que se diera en "FORKS" tanto por su vino como por su hospitalidad, y por lo mismo las fiestas o reuniones terminaban bastante tarde y casi la mayoría de los invitados se quedaban a dormir. Y esa era la idea que nadie se alejara, que todo mundo disfrutara de la hospitalidad de la Duquesa de Santa Catalina…_

**_Hola chicas les dejo un capitulo mas espero les guste :D nos vemos….._**

**_próximo capitulo…._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_La Duquesa de Santa Catalina_**

**_Y _**

**_El Marques de Alameda_**

**_Se complacen en invitarlo a usted y su apreciable familia a…_**

**_El Carnaval Veneciano_**

**_Que se celebrara el día 22 de abril de 2011_**

**_A partir de las 7:30 p.m._**

**_La fiesta será ofrecida en_**

**_El Viñedo "FORKS"_**


	9. 2,4 Era ella!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La entrada era delimitada con arboles de jacarandá, terminaban de flanquear la entrada a escasos 20 metros de la entrada principal, bajo del auto con Zafrina a su lado, lo primero que observo fue que la fachada de la hacienda era de cantera blanca, cuando entro el piso del recibidor era de mármol blanco… de hecho se dio cuenta de que todo era blanco, era perfecto, perfecto para la mascarada, las dos amplias escaleras, que se unían en la parte superior se dividían en dos para flanquear cada pared, que daban a un amplio vestíbulo, ella camino mas haya del lobby y encontró unas puertas de cristal cuando salió al patio trasero se quedo muda… un enorme jardín se alzaba delante de ella, además había jardineras por doquier, y están llenas de rosales, las rosas variaban de colores iban desde el pecaminoso rojo terciopelo, hasta el virginal blanco, había bancas de piedra situados enfrente de las jardineras… claro que si… era el lugar perfecto._

_Durante los días siguientes trato de no pensar en Edward, pero a veces era imposible que no pensara en él… como había decidido tomarse unos días para re decorar la casa completamente, no regreso al departamento, se refugio ahí… una vez hay había ocupado la recamara principal, la cama era de fierro y tenia doseles en cada pata, la cama quedaba cubierta por unas largas cortinas blancas, durante su estancia anterior no se dio cuenta de que absolutamente todo en la casa era blanco, pero era el resultado de muchas horas de vuelo y que solo hubieran pasado la noche hay… pero blanco… Jacob amaba el blanco diferentes tonalidades, pero al fin y al cabo blanco, lo único que no era blanco eran los muebles que adornaban las habitaciones, y en el salón de baile el piso era de madera, anteriormente no había salido de su recamara pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a recorrer de lado a lado el viñedo._

_Emmet lo llamaba su paraíso personal, había un lago cercano a las viñas, era el lugar más hermoso que había en la propiedad, a excepción del rió que corría por las 35 hectáreas de terreno._

_Pasaron los días y ella se resistía a regresar al apartamento, incluso mando por sus cosas y las de Zafrina, la cual no estaba muy contenta con que ella no hablara con Edward, cada día por la tarde salía a caminar y darle de comer a los cisnes, sus días eran ocupados con la preparación de la mascarada, pero sus noches eran frías y vacías._

_Mantenía su mente trabajando en hacer las invitaciones, contrato a los meseros, ideo la perfecta decoración veneciana, busco a la orquesta indicada, tenía que ser perfecto, nada podía salir mal._

_Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que se fue a vivir a FORKS, su vientre ya era mas grande, cada día era mas difícil mantenerse en pie, las invitaciones acababan de llegar y solo era cuestión de mandarlas y esperar las respuestas, aun que estaba segura de que ninguna seria rechazada._

_Edward se paseaba de un lado a otro había tratado de comunicarse con Bella, pero tal parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, había llamado muchas veces a su departamento, incluso había ido, pero cuando llego el departamento estaba vacío, sin embargo vio que lo estaban reformando, por ende se quedo mas tranquilo, llamo al numero celular que le había dado su hermana… pero todo era en balde. Pero no se daba por vencido, un día recordó que el último día que la vio su "cuñado" le había dicho algo de una hacienda, pero no lograba dar con ella, había muchísimas haciendas, incluso no sabia si era dentro del estado. Cada día se alimentaba de su recuerdo, del recuerdo de su vientre, se preguntaba cuanto abría crecido ya, le habían robado el corazón, y no pensaba dejarlas ir. Estaba seguro de que juntos formarian una familia, criaría a esa bebe como hija suya, nunca aria distinciones entre sus hijos y ella, es mas ya sentía que era su hija y quería verla nacer y crecer._

_Era un caluroso día de marzo, pero aun así espero a su hermana, ella le había hablado en la mañana, le dijo que quería verlo, que era muy importante, él pensó que se trataba de Bella así que ahí estaba… odiaba que su hermana fuera tan impuntual._

_Cuando llego se levanto para el saludo de cortesía pero desde que la había visto sus nervios estaban disparados._

_-dime ¿sabes algo de ella?- su hermana lo miro y sonrió_

_-hola querido hermanito, estoy muy bien gracias ¿y tu?, muchas gracias me encantaría un café… ¿oye desde cuando perdiste los modales?- Rosalie se sentó, tomo la servilleta, se la coloco en el regazo y le sonrió a su hermano._

_-Rosalie… no tientes a la suerte, llegas 46 minutos tarde, no contestas tu celular, y además no me dices en donde esta mi mujer ¿te parece poco?-_

_-llegue tarde por qué no encontraba mi bolso, y yo no se donde se fue a refugiar esa mujer, que tengo que decirte que sigo sin poder creer que haya llegado así como si nada, después de 5 años y simplemente no saludarme, estoy muy molesta con ella… en verdad no creo que alguien sea tan bueno para desaparecer y menos en 1 día, en verdad hermanito estas muy mal, deberías dormir, mira esas ojeras, ya veras que Bella aparecerá, y entre mas recuperado te vea mejor- Rosalie vio los ojos que su hermano le mando, unos ojos que a cualquiera hubieran intimidado pero a ella no, así que fue al punto- pero bueno ya que veo que estas de mal humor, vamos al punto… ¿recuerdas de los españoles que vivían en "FORKS"? donde hacen ese excelente vino, que no venden y por cierto yo quiero uno… buen vale no me veas así pues ¿Qué crees? Regresaron y lo mejor, van a dar una fiesta, pero no cualquiera… es un carnaval veneciano… ¿Qué te parece?-_

_-muy bien ¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- sus esperanzas salieron disparadas por la borda, nunca encontraría a esa mujer, pero que obstinada era, ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que ella era de él y él de ella?_

_-¿entonces qué dices?-_

_-perdón no te escuche ¿que me decías?-_

_-¿te encuentras bien?- antes de que le pudiera responder ella continuo- bueno lo que te decía es… ¿que si puedes acompañarme?, no quiero ir yo sola, bueno no es que no quiera ir sola… solo que me pareció una idea excelente que vayamos los dos… ¿siiii?-_

_-Rose… no estoy humor para fiestecitas, busca a alguien que te acompañe-_

_-por favor… es el ultimo favor que te pido ¿siiii?-_

_-lo mismo me dijiste con el Maserati y lo chocaste, pero esta bien…ultimo favor, ¿cuando es y que necesito?-_

_-oh gracias, y lo del Maserati ya te dije que el otro coche se atravesó, es dentro de quince días, el viernes y no te preocupes por el disfraz yo lo encontrare, aun que espero no te moleste llevar mascara… ah antes de que lo olvide, se supone que los anfitriones, no solo te invitan a la mascarada sino que también pases el fin de semana en el viñedo-_

_-esta bien, ya lo pensare pero dime ¿a quien pertenece la hacienda?-_

_-oh… ¿Qué no te lo dije?... que cabezota la mía, a los duques de Santa Catalina, unos españoles de mucho abolengo, o algo así, casi nunca vienen, pero cuando lo hacen siempre dan una gran fiesta, y solo asisten personas de abolengo-_

_-¿y… tu como conseguiste la invitación?-_

_-la verdad no sabría decirte, solo se que un repartidor, que por cierto tienen un repartidor personal, nada de correo, bueno el punto es que llego me entrego una invitación y me dijo que tenia una semana para entregar la respuesta, una amiga me había comentado la exclusividad de estas fiestas así que dije ¿Por qué no?-_

_Los siguientes temas que abordaron los hermanos fueron menos importantes pero hablaron un buen rato._

_La casa de los Swan, se lleno de alegría el recibir la invitación de los Duques era toda una sorpresa, ya que no la esperaban, Renné fue la que recibió la invitación, no podía creerlo, después del escándalo de la iglesia pensó que tendría que esconder la cara, pero una invitación de los Duques era una señal de que su familia tenia algo de estatus social o por lo menos influencias lo bastantes poderosas, de inmediato corrió a la recamara de su hija._

_-Tanya levántate mira lo que no llego hoy-_

_-Madre déjame dormir, no entiendes que no quiero levantarme-_

_-Niña deja de hacer berrinches… mira es una invitación de los Duques de Santa Catalina-_

_Rápidamente Tanya se levanto y corrió alado de su madre, le arrebato la invitación y la leyó como si fuera su salvación._

**_La Duquesa de Santa Catalina_**

**_Y_**

**_El Marques de Alameda_**

**_Se complacen en invitarlo a usted y su apreciable familia a…_**

**_El Carnaval Veneciano_**

**_Que se celebrara el día 22 de abril de 2011_**

**_A partir de las 7:30 pm.  
_**

**_La fiesta será ofrecida en_**

**_El Viñedo "FORKS"_**

_-en la tarjeta que viene en el sobre dice como llegar al dichoso viñedo, tendremos que ir de compras, el antifaz es obligatorio, además nos invita a un fin de semana en la propiedad, ¿te imaginas alejarnos de todo esto?- la sonrisa de Renné se ensancho, tal vez ahí encontraría un buen marido para su hija. Si es que era posible el propio Marques._

_-no sé en verdad no me agrada mucho la idea… dicen que estas fiestas son muy exclusivas, y nunca nos habían dado una invitación-_

_-pues exactamente por eso tenemos que ir, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, tu no hiciste nada malo, y esta es una oportunidad que no dejaremos pasar, mejor dime ¿Qué te quieres poner?-_

_Bella continuo con los arreglos de la hacienda, mando colocar sobre las cortinas blancas otras cortinas de encaje negro, su esposo siempre amo el blanco, y en España avían acordado que sus colores eran blanco y negro, así que en su memoria cualquier casa que ella pisara llevaría esos colores, cambio algunos cuadros, y de repente se dio cuenta de algo ya había pasado los días y hoy recogerían las respuestas y en verdad estaba muy nerviosa, pero de repente, sintió un movimiento en su vientre, constantemente su hija se movía, derramo una lagrima, susurro el nombre de su esposo._

_-me hubiera encantado que tu papi estuviera con nosotras, pero te juro mi amor que nada te faltara en esta vida, mi amor y protección, pero sobre todo mi confianza- se llevo una mano a su vientre y la descanso ahí, como reafirmando su anterior promesa a su hija._

_El repartidor trajo las respuestas, y tal y como lo había sospechado, nadie rechazo la invitación, todas y cada una de ellas había sido aceptada con facilidad._

_Solo faltaban 3 días para el gran evento, y Bella se propuso dejar impecable la hacienda, ella misma se puso a hacer algunos cambios, aumento el color negro en todas las habitaciones, en cada baño había mandado poner cortinas rojas en las bañeras, quería que todo combinara, quería perfección, el pasto se podaría un día antes, y los arboles se recortarían el mismo día, la plata se saco para ser limpiada, el lago estaba cerrado aun, las habitaciones se limpiarían al día siguiente, los bungalós estaban preparados ya, la cristalería esperaba el turno de ser limpiada._

_Cuando mando llamar a la diseñadora Mónica Del Prado, sabia por experiencia que no tardaría mucho en hacerle en vestido perfecto, pero cuando llego, no solo lo vio perfecto, sino que decidió que le encargaría mas vestidos para los próximos meses, ya con sus casi siete meses su ropa ya no le quedaba, pero amaba ver su cuerpo cambiar, sentir esa vida crecer dentro de ella._

_Un día antes de la gran Mascarada, volvió a la ciudad, a su llegada de España, había ido a una joyería, quería que limpiaran la corona y el collar que Jacob le había regalado cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada, las únicas veces que los usaba era cuando tenia algún evento social, también había encargado una medalla de la Virgen de Fátima para Vanessa. A lo lejos Tanya volteo a ver hacia la joyería, ella quería un nuevo collar y unos pendientes nuevos para la mascarada, deseaba que la vieran a ella y no a la Duquesa, la hermosura hecha persona decían unos, una diosa decían otros, pero de repente algo la sorprendió_

_-Mamá…mamá ¿esa de ahí? ¿No es Bella? Y esta embarazada-_

_-niña que tonterías dices… sabemos que ella esta muy lejos, son tus nervios y tu más que nadie sabe que tu hermana nunca quiso hijos- cuando volvió a voltear no la vio de nuevo, si tal vez alucinaba._

_La gran noche se acercaba y ella cada día se sentía más nerviosa, decidida a que todo quedara perfecto, recorrió la propiedad por ultima vez, preguntaba una y otra vez si todo estaba en orden, si no faltaba nada, pero aun no era suficiente, aun seguía pensando en él…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola chica un capítulo más espero les gusté la historia ya pronto el reencuentro de toda la familia... Ustedes que dicen creen que le creerán a Bella... Bueno pues que creen que haga este par... Bueno Que tengan una excelente tarde...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**próximo capítulo...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****__-Su Excelentísima Señora Marie Viuda De Alarcón y De Castilla, Duquesa de Santa Catalina, Condesa de Córdoba y Baronesa de Andalucía-_

_****__._

_****____-eh tranquilo Romeo, a ella no le gustara ser ese centro de atención- él vio la sonrisa picara de su hermana… maldita mujer ella sabia quien era la Duquesa._

_****____-¿desde cuándo sabes que ella es la Duquesa-_  



	10. 3,1 La mascarada

**_hola chicas de verdad quería disculparme con ustedes la semana pasada iba a subir capitulo como habíamos quedado lunes miércoles y viernes pero resulta que tengo una mente un poco olvidadiza y no recordaba los _****_días, y dije bueno se los subo el lunes… pero oh dios! ya es martes y apenas lo estoy subiendo jejej pero aquí esta espero les guste, y por cierto en mi perfil encontraran las fotos en las que me inspire para crear el vestuario de Bella_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo III_**

**_LA MASCARADA_**

**_"Una mascara nos dice mas que una cara". Oscar Wilde_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_El gran día había llegado, Isabella se encontraba en su alcoba, dormía plácidamente en su cama, rodeada de almohadas, cada día estaba mas agotada, pronto tendría que dormir todo el día según decía su nana, cuando la estilista llego eran mas de las 5, la había peinado con unas trenzas francesas a los lados y al final un rodete, había dejado el cabello algo suelto pero no lo suficiente como para despeinarla, el vestido estaba listo, la mascara preparada en el tocador, junto con la corona y el collar de rubí, eran las 7:30 de la tarde cuando termino de peinarse y sabia que aun era temprano para empezar a colocarse las joyas y el vestido, recordó las palabras de Jacob "Vida mía… si quieres aumentar el furor de la velada, tienes que tener paciencia", él tenia razón, siempre la tubo, había citado a sus invitados a las 7:30, y por lo que imagino nadie llegaría mas tarde de las 8:30. Pasaron las horas, los minutos y los segundos, dieron las 8:30, se levanto y comenzó a maquillarse, se pondría la mascara y saldría a enfrentarse con su pasado._

_._

_Rosalie y su hermano hicieron el arribo al viñedo a las 8:40, conociendo a su amiga, ella saldría bastante tarde, su hermano iba un poco… como decirlo, un poco…más bien la palabra era completamente ido, parecía un muerto vivo, y ella esperaba que al final de la velada sonriera._

_._

_La casa estaba llena, había telas blancas y negras colgando del techo hacia cualquier lado, bufones divirtiendo a los invitados, las mesas estaban repletas de comida y frutas, el vino y el Champagne eran servidos en las finas copas de cristal, la decoración era sublime, irreal… había metros de tela colgando del techo formando carpas dentro de la casa, y en el jardín se instalaron antorchas, para hacer el ambiente mas romántico._

_._

_El cristal y la plata brillaban, los trajes venecianos inundaban el ambiente, el lugar era perfecto, los colores vivos y vibrantes contrastaban con las paredes blancas, en el jardín la escena era la opuesta, se concentraba en las sombras, los invitados, llevaban grandes vestidos, de todos colores, desde el mas claro hasta el negro mismo, los hombres iban enfundados en elegantes trajes del siglo XVIII que iban desde el mas obscuro hasta el mas pulcro blanco, ante la petición de los anfitriones todos, absolutamente todos llevaban mascara… la excitación crecía, ni el Marques ni la Duquesa habían hecho acto de presencia, así que los murmullos no faltaron._

_-La Señorita Rosalie Cullen y el Señor Edward Cullen- el anuncio de este ultimo, provoco que todo mundo guardara silencio, minutos antes había sido anunciada la familia Swan-Denali, la tensión comenzó a extenderse. Tanya volteo a ver al elegante hombre que estaba por entrar, se veía increíble, y de solo pensar que él podría ser su esposo._

_-Mamá, ¿ya viste quien acaba de llegar?- los nervios de ambas se dispararon, sabían que la Duquesa tenia poco que había llegado pero, aun así, estaría al corriente de la desgracia._

_-Tanya compórtate, demuéstrale que no te interesa-_

_La velada era todo un éxito, los músicos no dejaban de tocar, y la gente no dejaba de bailar, eran pasadas las 9:30 cuando sonaron las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de alguien mas… pero al parecer ya habían llegado todos a no ser que… el silencio reino, la vista de todos los invitados se poso en la parte superior de las escaleras…_

_._

_-El Ilustrísimo Señor Emmett De Alarcón y De Castilla Marques de Alameda y Vizconde de Monte Blanco- ante los ojos atónitos de todos un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, descendió los escalones con la espalda erguida, y la vista fija en los invitados, cuando llego al final de la escalera, cruzo el vestíbulo para llegar al pie de la otra escalera… el momento se torno eterno para los invitados._

_._

_-Su Excelentísima Señora Marie Viuda De Alarcón y De Castilla, Duquesa de Santa Catalina, Condesa de Córdoba y Baronesa de Andalucía- ante la mirada atónita de los invitados ella salió, el vestido de cuello en "V" comenzaba a la mitad de los hombros y terminaba justo en la redondez de su busto, incitando a la imaginación pero sin mostrar demás, el terciopelo de color rojo borgoña acariciaba delicadamente su piel de porcelana, el corpiño se adaptaba a las curvas de su torso pero a la vez era suelto, pero sin disimular el vientre que se asomaba de entre las telas y volaba suelto entre sus piernas, el collar de rubí adornaba su cuello la gota de rubí descansaba cerca de su busto, que ahora era más grande dado el embarazo, la mascara de color blanco con la orilla dorada enmarcaba su cara y dejaba ver los ojos verdes, que ella misma había maquillado con tonos negros para profundizarlos más y como en cada evento social importante de etiqueta portaba la corona de Duquesa que le regalo Jacob._

_._

_La gente contuvo el aliento… y haciendo acopio de los consejos que una vez le dio su esposo, miro con indiferencia a la gente que estaba en el vestíbulo, y por la cantidad supo que todos los invitados estaban ahí, levanto un poco la falda dejando al descubierto sus zapatillas blancas, bajo uno a uno los escalones que la fueron acercando a su cuñado, este le tendió el brazo cuando ya se encontraba a escasos 2 escalones de él. Hizo una reverencia y tomo su mano._

_._

_-Muchas gracias su Ilustrísimo…- sonrió para si, ese titulo nunca lo usaban solo para bromas entre la familia._

_-Su Excelencia…- la gente se empezó a acercar a ellos, al parecer nadie sabia que ahora era viuda, su esposo generalmente se alejaba del ojo publico, y para ella fue una bendición._

_._

_Edward no podía creerlo… era ella, era inconfundible, era su Bella, pero no podía creerlo, estaba ahí, con sus 7 meses de embarazo, pero como rayos se convirtió en Duquesa, no perdió de vista la sonrisa cómplice que le dedico a aquel hombre. El baile comenzó, y como anfitriones la Duquesa y el Marques tenían que inaugurar la pista, empezó con un sencillo vals, y en cuanto lo vio colocando su mano en su cintura lo odiaba mas, no quería que alguien más tocara a su mujer… cuando el hombre se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo al oído, estuvo apunto de ir a romperle la cara._

_._

_-eh tranquilo Romeo, a ella no le gustara ser ese centro de atención- él vio la sonrisa picara de su hermana… maldita mujer ella sabia quien era la Duquesa._

_-¿desde cuándo sabes que ella es la Duquesa?-los ojos de Rosalie brillaban de diversión._

_-mmm… déjame pensarlo… no se si recuerdas el día que me fui a un tour a la campiña francesa… pues digamos que la campiña francesa, se parece mucho a España… además yo fui su dama de honor en la boda… y por ende supe que se casaba con el hijo de un duque, lo demás se resume a sumar dos más dos- ella sabia que estaba tentando su suerte pero aun así le divertía ver la cara de su hermano._

_-¿Cómo… cómo es posible que me ocultaras esto? Sabias que la estaba buscando, y nunca me dijiste que se caso ¿Por qué?-_

_- porque ella me lo pidió, así como tu me pediste que te guardara cierto secreto… ¿Recuerdas?, ella aun no lo sabe, y yo no pienso decírselo- curvo su boca en una picara sonrisa, cuando vio que dejaba de bailar soltó a su hermano–Romeo ve con tu Julieta conquístala de nuevo y cásate con ella… oye y esta vez no metas la pata hermanito- esto ultimo casi lo grito, por que su hermano se alejaba a grandes zancadas de ella._

_- eso mismo pienso hacer… ya después me las arreglare contigo- Vio como paso de mano en mano, parecía que los hombres se habían formado para bailar, pero no le importaba hablaría con ella, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida._

_Isabella paso mas de hora y media bailando y aun no podía detenerse, los pies se le comenzaron a hinchar, había pasado de estar en el vestíbulo, al salón de baile, para por fin terminar en el jardín, cuando al fin se iba a sentar, decidió que era mejor irse a descansar un rato a su propio cuarto, camino rumbo a la casona, ella amablemente se disculpo con su acompañante pero no se dio cuanta de que alguien si siguió sus pasos._

_._

_Cuando Edward llego a la parte superior de la hacienda y vio que entraba en una de las recamaras… su orgullo se sintió herido, la rabia comenzó a cegarlo ¿acaso la estaba esperando otro hombre? Camino con paso firme, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, donde de seguro estarían… no se molesto en tocar solo entro, se quedo atónito, no supo que decir. Bella tenía el corpiño abajo, dejando un camisón que se transparentaba lo suficiente para ver sus firmes senos mucho más grandes y redondos de lo que él recordaba. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, Bella volteo con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-¿pero qué carajos? Me diste un susto de muerte, pero no te quedes así, entra o sal de una vez- como vio que el entraba… agarro el chal que tenia en el respaldo del sillón se la puso sobre los hombros para ocultar su desnudes cosa que a él le hizo gracia._

_-¿de qué te ríes?- los ojos de ella de inmediato lo miraron con ira_

_-¿porque hasta ahora te da pena de que vea con la camisón , déjame te digo que ya te había visto antes y con mucha menos ropa amor ¿recuerdas?- su sonrisa se curvo aun mas._

_-pues si lo recuerdo, pero de eso ya hace mucho, y esta ves por el tiempo entenderás que es muy diferente la situación además ¿Qué haces aquí? - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y no aparto la mirada del chal que cubría su desnudez._

_-cariño por si no lo recuerdas, yo ya te he visto desnuda, y créeme no lo he olvidado, era como el paraíso y veo que tu estado solo hace que te desee mas, te vez perfecta- ella se volvió con una expresión indignada pero no pudo decir mas por que él soltó una sonora carcajada._

_-deja de reírte, y si sé que me has visto desnuda, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo, además mi cuerpo ha cambiado…- ojalá hubiera podido callarse por que vio la expresión de sus ojos, de pronto se tornaron mas obscuros por el deseo._

_-lo se cariño… de eso ya hace mucho tiempo, y sabes me encantaría ver que tanto ha cambiado tu cuerpo, pero lo que no ha cambiado es el lunar que tienes en el pecho izquierdo, aquel que tanto amaba besar una y otra vez…- la voz se cargo de una excitación, que incremento el deseo de ella. Así que decidió ir a un tema mas seguro pero antes de poder hablar su nana apareció._

_-bueno creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, solo recuerde niña que no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, deje que él haga todo el trabajo, y ya esta afuera el vestido que solo le aprieta- la viejesilla se marcho tras decirle estas palabras y guiñarle el ojo. _

_._

_Como era posible que ella había olvidado que su nana estaba ahí, él causaba que ella no recordara ni su propio nombre… sus manos la hacían olvidar, su cuerpo la excitaba y sus labios…oh dios sus labios… Bella no pudo evitar que el color se le subiera por completo y Edward simplemente soltó un "claro yo are todo" y unas carcajadas._

_._

_-y a todo esto, te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí?- las palabras lo devolvieron a la realidad ella era "La Duquesa"._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú eras la Duquesa de no sé que?- la pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire, hasta que ella suspiro y comenzó a hablar._

_-Duquesa de Santa Catalina… Cuando me case con Jacob, él no tenia titulo, a las pocas semanas de casados murió mi suegro y él por ser el hijo mayor heredo el titulo, nosotros nunca ostentábamos los títulos de duques a excepción de las cenas y eventos formales-_

_-Y podrías explicarme ¿por qué decidiste usar el titulo precisamente hoy? pero la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué decidiste traernos a todos aquí? Porque si no vi mal estaban tus padres y Tanya – ella le dio la espalda y él se acerco aun más._

_-Pronto lo sabrás… ahora no es el momento, ahora si no te molesta quiero dormir, estoy algo cansada y como veras en mi estado no es bueno que me canse mucho.-_

_._

_Cuando volteo, tropezó con el pecho de Edward, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar él levanto su cara y la beso, paso un brazo por su cintura para atraerla a él. Las defensas de ella cayeron, se debilitaron en un instante se perdió en la pasión, entre el deseo…. le correspondió el beso pasaron largos minutos cuando se separaron, ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y sin decir más él salió de la habitación._

_._

_Mas tarde cuando volvió a bajar la mascarada estaba en su pleno apogeo, parejas bailando al compás de la música, personas sonriendo y ella tenía un incontrolable deseo de llorar, no sabia si era por el embarazo o el beso._

_._

_Paso mucho tiempo para que lograr contener su deseo, la fiesta parecía nunca terminar invitado tras invitado pedían bailar una pieza con ella, cuando llego el punto en el que sus pies ya no lo soportaban mas, su cuñado se acercó rápidamente librándola de las proposiciones de baile, la condujo a las sillas que estaban dispuestas para ellos. La sentó en la silla contigua a él y choco un cuchillo contra una copa de cristal pidiendo la atención de los invitados, cuando todos los miraron el comenzó la primera parte de su plan._

_._

_– Damas y caballeros os ruego un minuto de vuestra atención, hace mas de 2 años esta hermosa mujer- tomo de la mano a Bella – Entro a mi vida gracias a mi hermano, y nadie de mi familia se arrepiente de que os haya sido así – Los meseros caminaron entre los invitados repartiendo copas de Champagne- hace unos meses falleció mi hermano, me gustaría que hoy le hiciéramos un pequeño homenaje, brindemos por el alma y la vida eterna de Su Excelencia Jacob II De Alarcón - cada uno de los invitados fue pasando y mostrando su respeto a la Duquesa viuda y por consiguiente pasaban frente al retrato del duque, un hombre alto, con el uniforme militar de gala español, su cabello era de un color castaño casi negro, y los ojos oscuros, que parecía que miraba con humor al resto de los invitados._

_._

_Ella lo sabia el momento había llegado, si su familia no la reconocía ahora, no lo ahora hasta que ella lo quisiera_

_._

_-Y ahora mis queridos amigos unas palabras de su Excelencia-Ella se levanto, con la mano se limpio una lagrima que logro llegar mas aya de la mascara, camino hasta quedar enfrente de la audiencia, la tristeza no paso desapercibida para Edward, el quería subir y abrazarla, pero sabia que eso la expondría mucho, y eso también lo quemaba hasta el alma, pero sobre todo que otro ocupara los pensamientos de ella. _

_._

_-muchas gracias por vuestra generosidad… el peso de la muerte es muy pesado, pero ame a mi marido como nunca creí volver a amar- Edward soltó una maldición por lo bajo, no creía posible que Isabella amara a otro que no fuera a él pero ahora que lo veía, supo que se había equivocado- el día que murió, celebrábamos nuestro aniversario, y recuerdo que se había empezado a sentir mal, le dije que si quería que canceláramos y me contesto…" amada mía la vida es un baile, y creo que es hora de que el baile continúe por que tarde o temprano el baile llega a su final"… mas sin embargo me dejo el tesoro mas grande que un hombre le puede dar a una mujer… a mi preciosa hija que protegeré pase lo que pase, así que amigos míos es hora de honrarlo con sus sabias palabras… "la vida es un baile busquen la mejor pareja que los guíe y que nunca deje de sonreírles y con él que nunca quieran dejar de bailar"- los músicos comenzaron tocando una melodía lenta._

_._

_Edward camino hacia ella, con pasos lentos pero firmes, sus ojos clavados en los de ella, cuando llego hasta donde estaba ella hablando con unos invitados, le hizo una reverencia y le sonrió._

_._

_-¿su excelencia me permite este baile?- sin esperar respuesta le tomo la mano y camino con ella hasta el centro de la pista, coloco una mano en la cintura y la otra en la mano de ella. _

_-¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?- en su voz sonaba el reproche, pero aun así no perdía la sonrisa de la cara._

_-bailando… con una mujer a la que no le puedo quitar los ojos, ni las manos de encima, pero, tal mujer no me deja otra opción, que secuestrarla de los malos del lugar- ella puso los ojos en blanco._

_Los ojos de Renné y de Tanya no se perdían de vista cualquier movimiento que daban los amantes, Renné creía entender el porqué de no quererse casar con su hija, pero Tanya… ella era otra historia…algo en ellos se les hacia demasiado…mmm… familiar._

_-¿Qué sabes de la Duquesa, madre?-_

_-nadie sabe absolutamente nada… muchos dicen que se caso con el duque sin ser nada en la aristocracia-_

_-no… no me refería a eso… sino… ¿quien es?, su rostro se me hace familiar pero no logro identificarla-_

_-pues eso si quien sabe… pero lo que si sabemos es por que te dejo él… creo que esta interesado en ella, y su llegada concuerda con la boda, me pregunto si será suyo el hijo que espera-_

_La pieza termino, ellos hicieron su reverencia y cuando Bella trato de apartarse, él la retuvo. Se acercó a su oído y susurro sin más…_

_-necesito hablar contigo… estoy desesperado… ¿no lo entiendes?... espero que la puerta de tu recamara este abierta o te juro por el mismísimo dios que yo la tiro a patadas y no solo eso… no te alegraría saber que todos tus invitados se enteraran de quien es en verdad… la Duquesa- dicho esto se separo hizo una reverencia y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara._

_._

_._

_**bueno chicas hasta aquí un capitulo mas que creen que pase con los tórtolos :D jejeje de verdad me encanta leer sus comentarios así que las espero el miércoles con otro capitulo espero ser puntual esta vez **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO **_

**_-si… muchas gracias, Marie, disculpa ¿te puedo llamar Marie?- pregunto Rennée._**

**_-disculpadme… ¿señora?...mmm… ¿como dijo que se apellidaba?- hizo un gesto de olvido_**

**_-señora De Swan… pero llámame Renné- su sonrisa se ensancho mas, ella sabia que una amistad como la Duquesa será de mucha gran ayuda._**

**_-Disculpadme pero preferiría que me llamara Su Excelencia, como todo el mundo, en España es de mal gusto llamar por su nombre a la aristocracia, si antes el caballero o la dama no dan esa libertad-_**


	11. 3,2 ¿Reconciliación?

**_Hola chicas un capitulo mas espero les guste …. :D _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Bella había subido dos veces más para descansar, pero esta vez se aseguro de cerrar la puerta, ella ya estaba agotada, pero aun le faltaba el encuentro con su familia, lentamente se acercó a ellos y puso su mejor sonrisa._

.

_-buenas noches, señoras… ¿os estáis divirtiendo?- Renee compuso su postura y mostró una sonrisa, mientras la hija mostraba una cara de fastidio._

.

_-si… muchas gracias, Marie, disculpa ¿te puedo llamar Marie?- pregunto Renee._

.

_-disculpadme… ¿señora?...mmm… ¿como dijo que se apellidaba?- hizo un gesto de olvido_

.

_-señora De Swan… pero llámame Renee- su sonrisa se ensancho mas, ella sabia que una amistad como la Duquesa será de mucha gran ayuda._

.

_-Disculpadme pero preferiría que me llamara Su Excelencia, como todo el mundo, en España es de mal gusto llamar por su nombre a la aristocracia, si antes el caballero o la dama no dan esa libertad, espero lo entienda y como comprenderá no quiero favoritismos ¿verdad señora De Swan?- la sonrisa de Bella no pudo ser mas amplia, supo que con el comentario había herido el orgullo de su madre. Pero que aun así ella se mostraría muy servicial._

.

_-oh… claro Su Excelencia… no queremos que nadie se sienta… menospreciado-_

.

_-si me disculpáis Señora tengo que retirarme, mi cuñado requiere de mi presencia- sin esperar respuesta camino hasta su cuñado, hicieron el anuncio de que los bungalós estaban listos para los que se quisieran marchar… ella ya no pudo mas se disculpo y subió a su habitación._

.

_Se acercó al moisés de la bebe que estaba lista hacia dos días en su cuarto, después de revisar que estaba en orden, y se comenzó a quitarse su traje, pero justo en el momento en estaba quitando sus mangas, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un hombre alto, pelirrojo ojos verdes tan obscuros, y su maldita sonrisa burlona en el rostro._

.

_-hola cariño ¿quieres que te ayude a desvestirte? Recuerdo que era una de mis especialidades…-ella se sonrojo._

.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Y claro que no quiero que me ayudes… recuerdo como terminabas con esa "ayuda" y no muchas gracias-_

.

_-cariño…me encanta que me tengas miedo pero creo que debes superarlo, sabes vi cuando subías, espere un tiempo que me pareció adecuado y vine en tu ayuda- camino dos pasos hacia él._

.

_-yo…yo no te tengo miedo y mucho menos necesito tu ayuda, es solo que estaba tratando de cambiarme, muero de sueño y en verdad, esta niña no ha dejado de moverse y este vestido es muy incomodo después de cierto tiempo- se armó de valor… que mas podía ver él que no haya visto antes… se quito el vestido dejando ver su piel por completo, bajo la ropa por sus caderas, esta cayó al suelo, solo quedo con la camisola, que solo duro unos segundos, solo quedo su ropa interior y su liguero, tomo su camisón de seda… Edward se quedo mudo, no podía apartar los ojos de ella, su piel era como la recordaba, con un toque de bronceado, pero aun así parecía un durazno en su jugo… las caderas se veían mas redondas, tal vez debido al embarazo, su estomago hinchado por el fruto que guardaba su vientre, las piernas eran largas, parecían interminables… pero lo que le quito la respiración fue su pecho… mas grande de cómo lo recordaba, mas llenos… mas apetitosos, como un par de frutas maduras cubiertas por el más fino encaje… dios como la extrañaba, tomo entre sus manos el vientre de Bella, quería sentirlo, quería ver lo que era tener entre sus manos una vida que les fue arrebatada._

.

_Ella quedo estática, no supo qué hacer ante tal invasión pero simplemente se dejo tocar, vio la mirada que le mandaba, una mirada de ternura y amor, le recordaba mucho a su primera vez, siempre la vio con amor, con deseo, con lujuria… y por más lejos que estuviera lejos se dio cuanta de que todo él, la estaban incitando, lentamente él se acercó, levanto la mano, levanto su cabeza con cuidado… y repentinamente la beso, no un beso cualquiera uno que le decía cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba, la pego a su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir la prueba de cuanto la deseaba, cuanto necesitaba estar dentro de ella._

.

_-por favor no…no creo que sea lo más sensato- ella trato de alejarse de él, pero este la sujeto con fuerza._

.

_-a no… no me dejaras así- bajo sus manos hasta llegar a su miembro, este se sentía duro y listo a través de la tela del pantalón, preparado para adentrarse en lo más profundo de su ser- tu me deseas, y como te estas dando cuenta yo también…-_

.

_-pero ¿no entiendes? Estoy embarazada, quiero dormir, tengo los pies hinchados…- ahogo un gemido de placer cuando Edward poso sus labios en su cuello, una de sus manos se adentro en el camisón y se acomodo entre sus muslos y la otra recorría su vientre._

.

_-ella estará bien, te prometo que no te are daño, y déjame a mí hacer todo por ti… pero no puedo esperar mas… te necesito ahora-_

.

_Si darle mas opciones… le quito el camisón, dio un paso atrás para observarla, la vio como un hombre hambriento, sediento, y sabía que de ella comería y bebería cuanto quisiera. La despojo de la ropa interior, solo le dejo el ligero y las medias… La beso con pasión, él se quito la camisa y su pecho quedo al descubierto junto con una mata de vello negro… ella pasó sus manos por el torso desnudo de Edward, llego hasta el pantalón y ahí se detuvo…_

.

_-es tu decisión cariño, no te obligare a nada, pero espero que tomes la decisión correcta porque…- su voz se perdió, ella desabrocho los pantalones, y los bajo junto con el bóxer, por fin lo vio en todo su esplendor, se le seco la boca, era todo para ella, y ella era toda para él._

.

_Los ojos de Bella eran dos llamaradas, dos llamas ardientes que lo quemaban, sus ojos se volvieron negros por el ansia y el deseo. Su boca lo besaba apasionada y sensualmente, ansiosa de él. Sus manos lo acariciaban con erotismo, su glorioso cabello era un puro placer sensual, con la fragancia exclusiva de ella, su suavidad. Desnuda por completo, ella era asombrosamente perfecta, todo su cuerpo era voluptuosamente femenino, suave y sutil. Similar a como lo recordaba pero aun así con sus diferencias, caderas mas anchas, pechos mas llenos, cintura mas llena… Y todo en él parecía querer reclamarla como suya, estaba preparado, dispuesto a dar y tomar en ese proceso tan antiguo como la vida misma._

.

_Eran tan iguales, pero tan diferentes a la vez, femenino y masculino, suave contra duro, la mitad perfecta del otro, encajaban a la perfección, habían sido hechos el uno para el otro-_

.

_La tumbo sobre la cama, disfruto de la vista que ella le proporcionaba, había pasado tanto tiempo pero él quería excitarla, jugar con ella hasta que ya no pudiera más, comenzó por besarla, por tirar de sus pezones sensibilizados por el embarazo, metía y sacaba un de sus dedos dentro de su centro, ella estaba empapada su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos. Ella solo gemía, más y más fuerte pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba que la llenara por completo…_

_-Eddy por favor date prisa ¡hazme el amor ya!- las palabras de Bella fueron como ordenes para Edward sin más preámbulos, se unieron en uno solo ser, en un solo ritmo, en una sola sinfonía, se deleitaron con el éxtasis de sus cuerpos unidos, ella lo envolvió con sus piernas, no quería separarse de él, el echo de estar unido a ella, hizo que Edward no pudiera controlarse, la amaba y la necesitaba, pero quería ir despacio, quería hacerla suya nuevamente, quería convencerla de que tenían que estar juntos._

.

_Él la coloco encima y podía ver sus pechos bailando al compás de las estocadas, sus ojos entre cerrados por el deseo, su boca hinchada por los besos, él pensaba que después de eso iba a morir ella seguía tan estrecha, que la fricción era perfecta para ellos, los músculos de su vagina se comenzaron a contraer, el orgasmo de ambos se aproximaba…_

.

_Ambos gritaban y jadeaban del placer… y cuando por fin alcanzaron la cima ella quedo encima de él con su vientre entre los dos… él no quiso abandonar el cuerpo de su mujer, así rodó con ella, dejándola de frente a él, sus manos la acariciaban aun, con ternura, y amor, sus labios aun saboreaban la suavidad de su piel, sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Bella, ella levanto la cara y sonrió… él había olvidado, esa sonrisa, cuando, después de hacer el amor, ella se sentía saciada, satisfecha y somnolienta, se acurruco aun mas al él y así se durmió._

.

_Ambos se quedaron dormidos, después de hacer el amor una segunda vez, pasadas las 9 de la mañana Edward se despertó, se levanto, busco su bóxer y contemplo a Bella desnuda la sabana solo tapaba sus piernas y solo el inicio de su vientre, los senos estaban a descubierto y su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada, su mano protectora contra su vientre… de repente él se acerco a donde descansaba la bebe…._

.

_Cuando Bella despertó, se sentía, cansada, y un poco a dolorida, de repente sintió una caricia en su vientre y el cabello de Edward en su estomago, escucho su voz… y parecía que le decía algo a su hija ella no quiso interrumpirlo y escucho mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lagrimas_

_-si… si corazón, espero que mami me acepte, y le pido señorita que usted me acepte, por que su tu no me aceptas… bueno pues dudo que mami lo haga… bueno no es que lo haga, por tu eres muy importante… digo… mami no querrá volver a verme si tu no me apruebas, oye y si tu la convences, o me das consejos, para que seamos una familia, sabes me encantaría poder darte hermanitos y hermanitas- Bella soltó una carcajada, ya no pudo mas, parecía… parecía un papá de verdad. Él casi brinca, no la había visto despertarse, pero se veía increíblemente hermosa, aun no llevaba nada encima, pero él nunca la había visto más hermosa._

_ ._

_-¿sabes que la que decide soy yo? Pero sobre todo ella no te va a contestar… o ¿aun crees en milagros? porque si es eso estamos perdidos- él soltó una risita que no hizo más que calentar el corazón de Bella una vez más._

_ ._

_- si lo sé… pero lo que tu no sabes es que ella si habla, pero solo me dice las cosas a mi- la bebe pateo en ese momento, y ambos se quedaron absortos ante el golpe que se repitió una vez más, como dándole la razón a él._

_ ._

_-no me lo puedo creer, ustedes dos se confabulan contra mí, vamos, amor es hora de que dejes dormir a mamá, y tu ven y abrázame- ella había decidido hacer una tregua mientras estuvieran en la hacienda, pero regresando a México tendría que hablar con él._

_ ._

_-sabes no es bueno que sigas así vestida… o mas bien desvestida, por que juro que no te dejo salir en todo el día del cuarto- ella rió por lo bajo, cuando se acomodó en sus brazos, él tomo una manta y cubrió a ambos, una de sus manos se poso en su vientre y lo acaricio una y otra vez mientras se volvía a dormir. En fin aun había tiempo…_

_ ._

_-quiero que te cases conmigo lo más pronto posible…- ella levanto la vista, sus ojos mostraban desconcierto._

_ ._

_._

_._

_._

**_Y EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!_**

**_Estimados Señores Swan:_**

.

**_Me permito invitarlos a ustedes y su distinguida hija a una comida privada, en el salón adyacente al comedor, dicho evento se llevara a cabo a las 4:30 p.m._**

.

**_P.D. si son tan amables, espero y aprecio la puntualidad_**

**_jejej espero les haya gustado el capitulo… hasta el viernes!_**


End file.
